On ne s'était pas dit au revoir
by AmelieICanFly
Summary: - spoilers 5x13 - Merlin est un jeune lycéen, nouveau dans son établissement. Il fait la rencontre d'Arthur, un jeune garçon arrogant avec qui, malgré des débuts difficiles, se retrouve être son ami. Petit à petit, des souvenirs reviennent sur une mystérieuse vie qu'il avait avant et du jour au lendemain, les deux garçons doivent sauver le monde.
1. Comme un air de déjà vu

Chapitre premier,

C'était une matinée maussade. Le soleil peinait à percer les nuages et le ciel était menaçant. Merlin, accoudait à sa fenêtre regardait le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Son visage était aussi triste que le mauvais temps. C'était son quartier maintenant, son chez lui et il devait s'y faire. Il soupira, "Je ferais mieux de retourner me coucher" pensa-t-il. Les habitants de sa rue, se pressaient jusqu'à leur voiture, fuyant le vent et le froid qui tailladaient leur peau. Une douce voix sorti le brun de ses pensée, c'était sa mère.

- Mon chéri, presse-toi un peu veux-tu ? Ou sinon tu vas arriver en retard à ton premier jour dans ton nouveau lycée. J'ai bien peur que le bus n'attende pas que tu arrives, tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.

Elle savait très bien que Merlin ne se plaisait pas ici. Il avait beaucoup de mal à s'intégrer avec les autres jeunes de son âge. Changer d'établissement, en cours d'année en plus, était pour le garçon une épreuve terrifiante à affronter. Il ne connaissait personne. Bien que sa mère pensait que c'était une bonne façon de faire de nouvelles rencontres et de tout reprendre à neuf, Merlin, pour sa part, aurait préféré s'enterrer dans le jardin qu'il n'a pas, pour ne pas affronter les autres élèves. Se décidant enfin à bouger, il avait enfilé un pull gris, qu'il adorait parce qu'il le tenait bien au chaud avec un jean et des converses blanche. Il se regarda dans le miroir. Il n'était pas coiffé, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, tout au contraire. Il descendit donc dans la cuisine, attrapa une pomme au passage et embrassa sa mère sur la joue avant de claquer la porte.

Ce n'était pas vraiment sa mère. Elle l'avait trouvé devant sa porte alors qu'il n'était qu'un nourrisson. Mais qu'elle importance cela pouvait faire? Elle lui a offert tout son amour et l'avait très bien élevé. Elle était la femme la plus tendre et la plus gentille que Merlin avait eu la chance de voir dans sa vie. Il se trouvait chanceux de l'avoir eu sur son chemin. Malgré les railleries qu'il avait dû subir depuis son enfance, il en était très fier. Il a toujours su se tenir au dessus des « Il est tellement laid que même ses parents n'en ont pas voulu. » « Regardez, c'est celui qui a été retrouvé dans un carton ! » Il a toujours été montré du doigt. Il n'a jamais eut de copains. Merlin trouva l'arrêt de bus sans trop de problème. Il se situait pas loin de chez lui, à quelques rues seulement. Il n'eut pas beaucoup à attendre, le véhicule se gara devant le brun moins d'une minute après son arrivé. Il avait donc grimpé à l'intérieur et s'était assit au premier siège de libre qu'il avait trouvé. Les gens montaient les uns après les autres, Merlin n'y fit pas attention. Soudain, brouhaha ce fit entendre. Des garçons baraqués entrèrent dans le bus. Ils étaient turbulent et grossier. Un grand blond et musclé à leur tête. A en juger par leurs vestes, ils faisaient partis d'une équipe de football. Le blond, étrangement calme comparé à ses coéquipiers, scruta chaque siège du bus. Affichant un léger sourire en coin, il s'avança vers Merlin d'un pas déterminé et se planta finalement devant ce dernier.

- C'est ma place. Annonça-t-il d'une voix froide et tranchante.

Merlin le dévisagea durement de la tête au pied. Il avait horreur des garçons qui se pensaient supérieur à tout le monde et qui imaginaient avoir le droit de commander et que tout le monde était à sa botte. Merlin tourna la tête vers la vitre, faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu. Étonné par la réaction du brun, le footballeur pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Je crois que tu ne m'as pas très bien entendu. Tu es bouché peut-être ? C'est ma place. Reprit-il, insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de Merlin, il se tourna vers le reste de son équipe.

- Et en plus d'être bouché, il est muet, ricana le blond. LES GARS ! On a un sourd et muet par ici !

Le reste des garçons se mirent à rire. Le blondinet cramponna violemment Merlin par le col de son pull pour le forcer à se relever.

- Lâche-moi immédiatement! gronda Merlin dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs. Trouves toi une autre place, ou restes debout si aucune ne te convient. Je suis assis sur celle ci et je ne me bougerai pas ailleurs parce que monsieur a décidé que c'était la sienne!

Les rires du blond reprirent de plus belle, alors qu'il poussait de toute ses forces Merlin dans l'allée du bus.

- Oh mais regardez donc ! Ça parle. Et ça a un sacré répondant. Tu es nouveau ici, n'est-ce pas? Alors laisse moi te dire une petite chose...

Il s'approcha dangereusement du brun, toute forme d'humour avait disparu. Leur visage était séparés de quelques centimètres seulement. Son regard bleu perçant était remplie de colère.

- ...Ici, c'est moi qui fait la loi.  
- Arthur, doucement, annonça doucement l'un de ses collèges, le tirant par le bras pour le faire reculer. Ne fais pas de scène ici.

Car en effet, le chauffeur du bus commençait en s'impatienter et s'énerver. Arthur passa furtivement sa langue sur ses lèvres, soutenant le regard de Merlin.

- Pour qui te prends-tu? Demanda Merlin en relevant la tête avec défis, pour le roi?  
- Exactement, je suis le roi de ce lycée. Sourit-il d'un air ironique.

Merlin ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire moqueur.

- D'après ce que je peux voir, tu es surtout le Roi des abrutis ! Maintenant si tu veux bien je vais retourner m'asseoir.

Il donna un coup de coude à Arthur avant de regagner la place qu'il occupait quelques minutes plus tôt. La rage d'Arthur devenait incontrôlable. Il s'apprêtait à riposter lorsque le chauffeur du bus tourna la tête en leur direction

- Ça suffit ! Hurla-t-il à bout de nerf, vous vous asseyez et vous restez calme ou vous sortez et vous vous démerdez pour vous rendre au lycée les mômes !

Arthur ferma les yeux, son point serré, près à partir. Il expira un bon coup et les ouvra de nouveau, fixant Merlin d'un regard des plus noirs. C'était le genre de regard qui vous donnez des frissons dans le dos. Il finit par se laisser tomber dans la banquette voisine à celle de Merlin dans un soupir de capitulation. Le chauffeur roula des yeux et mit en route le bus. Arthur avait frôlé le bras de Merlin en s'effondrant. Une vague de chaleur c'était aussitôt emparé du brun. Un choc électrique, comme si ce contact avait quelque chose de familier. Il fixait ses mains tremblante, comme s'il espérait trouver la vérité entre ses doigts. Il avait l'impression de connaître ce jeune homme détestable et arrogant. Il luttait pour retenir un sanglot. Sa gorge se noua et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il ne savait pas pour quelle raison, mais ce garçon qui se trouvait à ses côtés, ce garçon dont il ne savait rien, si ce n'est que c'était un crétin, ce garçon qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais rencontrer, le rendait affreusement triste. Autour d'eux, les gens riaient, parlaient bruyamment... mais ils étaient tout les deux dans une bulle. A ce moment précis, le monde n'existait plus.  
Arthur ne laissait rien paraître sur son visage, il était de marbre pourtant, dans sa tête ses pensées fusaient dans tout les sens. Des pensées contradictoire. Ce Merlin l'avait défié comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait avant, ça lui avait plu et en même temps, mit tellement en colère. Depuis quand quelqu'un lui tenait tête ? Le blond tourna ses yeux bleu vers Merlin et l'observa, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Merlin se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Il sentait le regard du blond sur lui et ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Il s'attendait à ce que celui-ci se décide à lui dire quelque chose de sanglant, à le menacer, peut-être même à lui éclater la tête contre la vitre. Malgré la façon dont Merlin avait parlé à Arthur et à l'assurance dont il avait fait preuve, il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre lui. A sa carrure de sportif, il mettrait k.o sans problème, Merlin en un seul coup. Mais à sa grande surprise le roi des abrutis ne fit rien. Il le regardait simplement. Lorsque le bus s'arrêta, Arthur se pressa de sortir et il se dirigea machinalement vers sa salle de cours tandis que Merlin, lui, se retrouva au milieu de milliers d'élèves et il semblait complètement déboussolé. Il trouva la vis-scolaire sans trop de peine. Après avoir demandé quelques renseignements sur son identité, la CPE donna un plan du lycée au brun et lui expliqua qu'il commençait par Anglais en salle A221. Merlin mit au moins 20 minutes avant de comprendre le plan qu'on lui avait donné. Il frappa à la porte de la salle et c'est un professeur furieux qu'on le dérange en plein cours qui le toisa du regard. Il était visiblement agacé et il le pria de s'asseoir et de surtout se dépêcher. Il ne semblait à intéresser à savoir qui était ce nouvel élève. Il le voyait plus comme un sale microbe qui venait perturber son cours. Il reprit donc ce qu'il était en train de dire avant que ce parasite entre dans la classe, passionné par ce qu'il racontait. La moitié des élèves dormaient, d'autres bavardaient ou s'envoyaient des petits mots. Merlin évita de justesse un avion de papier qui frôla sa tête. Cela ne semblait pas lui être visé particulièrement. Il s'essaya à une table de libre. Le voisin de Merlin n'avait pas décroché une seule fois le regard de son téléphone qu'il cachait sous son bureau. Pas même pour voir qui venait se mettre à côté de lui. Un garçon avec une tête de gorille une table plus loin se retourna vers le brun.

- Tiens donc, regardez moi ça. Arthur, je crois bien qu'on va se coltiner cette vermine dans notre classe, s'extasia-t-il à l'idée d'avoir un nouveau souffre douleur.

Le blond releva les yeux de sa feuille en entendant son nom. Il fixa son ami un instant, d'un regard qui voulait dire "ferme la, ou c'est toi que je vais bientôt frapper." puis il se retourna en direction de Merlin. Rien n'apparaissait sur son visage, même pas le petit sourire arrogant qu'il avait à longueur de journée.

- J'ai la main qui me démange quand je te vois, murmura Arthur. Je sens qu'on va passé une très bonne année.

Il finit par esquisser un sourire avant de se tourner pour gribouiller sur sa feuille.

Merlin avait retenu son souffle. « Mais quelle poisse. Une dizaine de classe et il a fallu que tombe sur la classe de ce merdeux. » se dit-il. A la sonnerie, Merlin était le dernier à sortir de la classe. Il se retrouva bête en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas d'emploi du temps. Il balaya la cours du regard et vit Arthur sortir des toilettes. Il décida de le suivre discrètement. Ce ne devait pas être si discret que ça puisque celui-ci se retourna et écarquilla les yeux en surprenant Merlin sur la pointe des pieds, un sourire idiot sur le visage. "Encore lui" pensa Arthur en regardant au ciel.

- Je peux tout t'expliquer... Je ne sais pas quel cours on a après...

- Tu as donc décidé de faire de ma journée la pire de ma vie ? S'interrogea Arthur.

Il fouilla rapidement dans son sac à dos qu'il avait ramené devant lui. Il plissa les yeux en scrutant Merlin du regard puis replongea sa tête dans son sac. Il retira une feuille qu'il plaqua contre le torse du brun.

Tu me fais perdre patience. C'est dingue.

Merlin, étonné, baissa les yeux sur la feuille. C'était l'emploi du temps de la semaine. Il souffla un "Merci..." Mais Arthur n'était plus la. La journée passa à une vitesse incroyable. Le soir tombait sur le lycée. Lorsque la cloche sonna la fin de la dernière heure de cours, les élèves s'échappèrent avec une mine radieuse. Merlin, lui, se sentait bien seul dans ce nouvel endroit. La moitié du lycée le haïssait alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal, ci ce n'est tenir tête au garçon le plus influant et le plus populaire. Il ne regrettait pas. Il n'allait quand même pas lui céder sa place ? Une place dans le bus c'est rien, mais si il l'avait laissé faire, qu'est-ce que ça aurait après ? Merlin n'aimait pas se faire marcher sur les pieds.

En sortant hors du lycée, il chercha les bus des yeux. Une voiture arrivait assez vite et au même moment, le blond, des écouteurs dans les oreilles, s'apprêtait à traverser la route. Merlin fit alors quelque chose de complètement stupide. Il se mit à courir à grandes enjambées. Il tira ce crétin vers lui. Juste à temps. Le chauffard passa en klaxonnant et en jurant. Arthur tomba lourdement sur le sol et entraîna Merlin dans sa chute. Ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre tout les deux un peu sonnés. Haletant, Arthur arracha les écouteurs qu'il avait dans les oreilles. Il suivit un instant la voiture des yeux. Il avait du mal à reprendre ses esprits. Une foule de jeunes gens étaient venu s'attrouper autour d'eux, demandant à Arthur si il allait bien mais il n'y fit guère attention. Il tourna la tête vers Merlin, qui était déboussolé.

- Toi.. Encore et toujours toi.. Dit-il, le souffle court.

Le blond se releva, bien que sa tête lui tournait. Après un moment d'hésitation, il tenta une main amicale vers Merlin. Le brun, appuyé sur ses coudes, regarda la main du garçon sceptiquement puis fini par la prendre. Arthur tira d'un coup sec sur son bras et le releva en deux/trois mouvements.  
Voyant que les deux jeunes hommes allaient bien, la foule se dissipa, les laissant tout les deux.

- Tu aurais pu y passé, toi aussi, gronda le blond, tu es vraiment stupide.  
- Un "merci" aurait suffit, cracha amèrement Merlin en s'époussetant ses habits.  
- Personne n'a demandé à ce que tu joues les héros !

Ravalant son orgueil, Arthur souffla un léger "mais merci" grognon, en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Tu devrais faire plus attention la prochaine fois. Je ne serais pas toujours la pour sauver tes royales fesses de crétin.

Voyant la mine froide du blond, Merlin jugea qu'Arthur n'avait aucun sens de l'humour.

- Je plaisante... dit-il avant de regarder autour de lui. Je crois que nous avons un problème.

- Quel problème ? Demanda sèchement Arthur

- Les bus sont tous partis.

Le visage d'Arthur se radoucie légèrement alors qu'il imitait le geste du brun, en regardant autour de lui.

- Eh bien. Il ne me reste plus qu'à prendre le métro, dit-il dans une grimace.  
- Je suis désolé.  
- Non.

Le ton d'Arthur était tranchant, il finit par lâcher un soupir en balançant son sac à dos sur son épaule. Ses yeux bleu se posèrent un instant sur Merlin avant de prendre le chemin du métro, qu'il connaissait par cœur.

- Attends, s'il te plait.. Tu ne veux pas faire le chemin à pied avec moi? Je ne sais pas comment rentrer, j'ai pas un rond pour le métro et je ne trouverai pas la route seul.

S'arrêtant net, Arthur fit volte-face et plissa les yeux.

- Tu me prends pour ta nounou ? Bien. Après tout, je t'en dois une... pour avoir sauver mon royal fessier. Allez, viens, grouille-toi.

Un sourire apparut une fraction de seconde sur les lèvres du footballeur.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Merlin! S'exclama le jeune homme sous un élan d'enthousiasme.

Il regretta tout de suite ces paroles. Il baissa le regard par terre. Il était l'opposé d'Arthur. Le blond était populaire alors que Merlin n'était qu'un moins que rien. Demain il recommencerait sans doute à se moquer de lui avec sa bande de copains. A quoi bon essayait de faire connaissance? Il devait accepter de faire le trajet avec lui pour ne plus avoir de dette. Ainsi, pouvoir continuer de lui faire la misère sans culpabilité. En sauvant Arthur, il avait cette impression de routine. Comme si il était normal de le sauver, comme si c'était presque une routine. Il avait eu ce sentiment qu'il était né pour le protéger et qu'il se devait de le faire alors qu'il le détestait.

- Merlin. Répéta Arthur. Merlin.

Il fronça soudainement les sourcils. Arthur sentait une boule se formait dans son ventre. Ce nom était si peu commun et pourtant, le blond avait une impression de familiarité. Un peu déstabilisé, il tourna la tête vers Merlin, le scrutant de la tête au pieds. Il venait juste de le rencontrer, comment était-ce possible ? "N'importe quoi Arthur, tu divagues." pensa-t-il.

- C'est un prénom ridicule, finit-il par dire, avec l'air le moins sincère du monde.

- Peut-être.. mais c'est la seule chose qui me reste de mes véritables parents.. Et toi, c'est Arthur n'est-ce pas? Je ne sais pas si c'est un prénom plus intelligent que le miens, plaisanta-t-il.

- J'voulais pas... Souffla Arthur... Non, Arthur, c'est pas terrible en effet.

Il s'arrêta devant les portes d'un portails en fer, où se trouver une grande allée en pierre, contourné de gazon bien vert et d'une immense maison moderne au bout.

- Je suis arrivé. C'est ici que j'habite. Tu veux rentré et appeler ta mère, peut-être ? Dit-il d'une voix, plutôt douce mais restant tout de même distante.

- Non merci, je me reconnais je pense retrouver ma route maintenant. Merci beaucoup.

Il fit un bref sourire à Arthur avant de reprendre sa route. Pendant un instant, il avait espéré pouvoir être ami avec Arthur. A peine venait-il de se séparer de lui qu'un manque se faisait ressentir. Pourtant il ne le connaissait pas. "Ce n'est qu'un crétin Merlin.. Oui mais ce crétin a quand même montré qu'il pouvait être gentil... Oh mais ça c'est juste parce qu'il n'y avait pas sa bande avec lui.." le jeune homme se torturait le cerveau. Il arriva devant sa petite maisonnette rouge. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, il fut étonné par le nombre de cartons qui se trouvaient dans l'entrée.

- Ah tu es rentré mon cœur, regarde nous avons reçu les cartons de ta chambre. Tu vas pouvoir installer tes affaires comme ça tu te sentiras plus chez toi.  
- Je ferais ça un autre jour, je suis fatigué.  
- Je comprends comment c'était?  
- Quoi donc?  
- Eh bien ta journée voyons! Tu as de nouveaux amis?  
- Je n'ai jamais eu d'ami et ce ne sera pas différent ici, j'en ai bien peur.

Elle le regarda tendrement, puis elle passa ses main dans les cheveux brun de son fils.

- Mon tout petit... Un jour quelqu'un verra le garçon exceptionnel que tu es. Je le sais et j'en suis sûre. Quelqu'un comprendra qu'il ne peut pas laisser passer la chance de t'avoir dans sa vie.

Merlin prit sa mère dans ses bras avant de monter les escaliers deux par deux pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Arthur resta un moment, planter comme un idiot à regarder partir Merlin. Il n'eut pas le courage de le rattraper. Pourquoi après tout ? Vu la façon dont il l'avait traité ce matin dans le bus, il n'aurait pas su quoi lui dire ou faire avec lui. Au fond, peut-être qu'Arthur regrettait son comportement qu'il avait avec les autres. Il daigna à finalement passer le portail et rentrer chez lui.

- Maman ? Papa ?

Mais aucune réponse, Arthur en avait l'habitude. Ses parents étaient rarement à la maison. Son père était architecte donc toujours en déplacement et sa mère était avocate, elle travaillait toujours très tard. Une petite dame au teint mate apparu dans l'entrée. La mine joyeuse, elle s'empressa de prendre le sac du blond.

- Bonjour monsieur Arthur, vous avez passé une bonne journée ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec gaîté.  
- Qui ça intéresse ? répondit-il avec sa froideur légendaire.

Arthur monta les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre et y entra. Il s'affala sur son lit.

Le lendemain, Merlin eut un mal à se réveiller. La veille, il n'avait pas arrêté de penser et il avait mal dormi. Ses yeux étaient lourds et se refermaient à chaque fois qu'il essayait de les ouvrir. Il ne voulait pas aller en cours. Il voulait juste mourir, noyé au fond de ses couvertures et de son coussin. Sa mère rentra dans sa chambre et lui tira sa couette.

- Tu vas réellement rater ton bus à force! lui dit-elle en lui déposant un baisé sur son front.  
Je rentrerai tard ce soir, je sors avec ta tante. Profites-en pour ranger un peu tes cartons ils empêchent toute circulation. Tu ne peux pas inviter quelqu'un avec ce bazar.  
- Je n'ai personne à qui invité je te rappelle, ronchonna-t-il.  
- Arrête de bouder et lèves-toi ! Je t'ai noté le numéro pour commander une pizza. Je l'ai mis sur le frigo. Je vais travailler, ne te couche pas trop tard ce soir, à demain.  
- A demain maman.

Merlin se rendormi aussitôt. Il se réveilla en sursaut « Oh non je suis en retard, vraiment en retard ! » pensa-t-il. Il s'empressa de mettre ce qui passait sous sa main et sorti en trombe hors de chez lui. Il vit le bus passer juste sous son nez. Il s'empressa de lui courir derrière. Les amis d'Arthur ricanaient en le voyant faire. Merlin chercha le blond des yeux. Celui-ci le regardait sans rien faire, le visage neutre. Arthur leva les yeux sur ses amis. D'une voix glaciale et calme il trancha :

- Fermez la.  
- Mais Arthur, regarde le ce pauvre idiot à courir... Dit un grand métisse, hilare.  
- Je vous ai dis de la fermer ! Gronda Arthur dont la voix avait monté d'un ton.

Arthur donna un coup de pied dans le siège devant lui. Il se dirigea à toute allure jusqu'au chauffeur.

- Ca suffit ! Arrêtez le bus, maintenant!  
- Dis donc petit, c'est pas toi qui commende ici. Ricana le chauffeur.  
- Quelqu'un veut monter, arrêter le, souffla-t-il d'un calme effrayant.  
- C'est dommage pour lui, il avait cas être à l'heure.  
- ARRÊTEZ CE BUS.  
- Bon très bien, très bien ! Ronchonna le chauffeur.

Tout le monde regardait le blond, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il retourna à sa place avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Le bus s'arrêta lentement et ouvrit ses portes, laissant apparaître la silhouette de Merlin à bout de souffle.

- Montez ! Lança le chauffeur grognon. Votre ami a fait arrêté le bus exprès pour vous.

Etonné, Merlin regarda le chauffeur, se demandant de qui il voulait parler. Merlin prit place à côté d'un petite dame aux cheveux cendrés. Elle lui adressa un tendre sourire qu'il s'empressa de lui rendre avant de plonger dans sa musique. "You're in my veins" jouait maintenant dans sa tête et il put reprendre sa respiration petit à petit. En sortant du bus, Arthur le dépassa il se retourna et lui lança ironiquement :

- Tu devrais faire attention, je ne serais pas tout le temps là pour arrêter le bus.

Merlin le regardait maintenant partir, avec un sourire amusé et remplit de reconnaissance sur le visage. Il avait envie de le rattraper pour le remercier mais il était maintenant entouré de ses amis et il ne voulait pas lui faire honte en allant le voir.

Premier heure de cours, histoire. Plus distant que jamais, Arthur c'était installé à une table au fond de la salle, interdisant toute personne de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Surtout les filles qui lui gloussaient dans les oreilles à longueur de journée. Il scrutait la classe du regard, il n'aperçut pas Merlin. "Il a du se perdre encore" se moqua-t-il. Le cours commença et toujours pas de signes du brun. Arthur soupira. Il tentait de se concentrer sur le cours, malgré les gens qui bavardait devant lui.

Merlin frappa doucement à la porte. Un grand homme avec très peu de cheveux alla lui ouvrir. Ses yeux bleu foncé transpercèrent ceux du brun avec un puissante intensité. Le professeur regarda le jeune garçon de la tête au pied avant de s'exclamer.

- Ah ! Tu dois sûrement être le nouvel élève dont on m'a parlé ! Bienvenu en histoire mon garçon. Je ne sais pas où tu vas te mettre la salle est petite il y a bien une place à côté d'Arthur mais je pense pas que ce soit... une bonne idée...

Arthur releva instantanément la tête vers le professeur, les sourcils froncés et leva ses deux mains.

- Dites que je ne suis pas sociable tant que vous y êtes. Il n'y a pas d'autres places de libre de toute façon. Je ne vais pas le manger.

- Surtout s'il te dérange ou s'il t'harcèle, n'hésite pas à m'en parler.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, ça va aller.

Merlin se mit donc à côté d'Arthur. Il était si bien. Il savait qu'à ce moment précis, il était où il devait être.

- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te remercier pour le bus.. C'est vraiment gentil ce que tu as fais.

Arthur s'affala dans sa chaise, plaçant son crayon à papier derrière son oreille et regarda Merlin.

- Je t'en devais une, pour le bus. Et j'ai décidé que te conduire chez toi ne comptez plus, rétorqua-t-il en un haussement d'épaule. Il essaya de se déconcentrer sur le cours avec mal. Le garçon au cheveux d'or ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder son voisin du coin de l'œil. Merlin adorait l'histoire, c'était son cours préféré. Il buvait chaque parole du professeur qui semblait apprécier son nouvel élève. Il prenait souvent la parole et répondait à toute les questions qu'il posait. Lui qui avait l'habitude d'entendre des ronflements cela changeait un peu ses habitudes.

- Lorsqu'on vous dit chevalier, vous pensez tout de suite au code d'honneur de la chevalerie. La loyauté, le courage, l'amitié d'hommes autour de leur roi ou de leur seigneur, vous viennent toujours à l'esprit. Vous voyez tout de suite ces films hollywoodiens complètement carnavalesque, hors pas du tout! Les chevaliers adoraient se battre! Ils ne pensaient qu'à ça, c'était des brutes sans gêne et sans cervelle! Ils n'hésitaient pas une seule seconde à violer des femmes, à piller et à déclencher des conflits la où il n'y en avait pas. C'était des barbares et il ne valait mieux pas s'y frotter.

- C'EST FAUX! protesta amèrement Arthur. Les chevaliers prônaient pour la paix. Ils avaient le cœur sur la main! Ils étaient fidèles à leur Roi et à leur peuple. C'était une grande famille.  
- C'est bien ce que je dis donc, ricana le professeur, lorsqu'on vous dit chevalier, vous pensez tout de suite à la chevalerie hollywoodienne avec les cheveux soyeux et au sourire étincelant.

Voyant Arthur virant au rouge, Merlin lui demanda pour changer ses pensées.

- Pourquoi tu t'es mis tout seul? demanda Merlin dont la question le rongeait depuis qu'il était rentré.

Arthur tourna ses yeux couleur topaze vers le beau brun. Il prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir dans une moue puis répondit, alors que sa voix était devenue plus douce :

- Parce que j'adore l'histoire, surtout en ce moment. Sur le moyen-âge et tout le tralala. Je n'avais pas la moindre envie de m'asseoir avec ces imbéciles. Toujours à parler de foot et de filles.

Un léger sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du blond alors qu'il regardait intensément Merlin. Les traits dur d'Arthur diminuer au court des quelques instant où il dévisageait le brun. Cela était plutôt perturbant pour le concerné. Il avait l'air très sincère, tout le contraire du footballeur arrogant de la veille.

- Moi aussi j'adore l'histoire. Mais je suis pas sûr d'aimer être le servant d'un roi, ria-t-il comme s'il avait la conviction que si il était né dans cette époque cela aurait été son destin.

Arthur fronça les sourcils un instant puis se mit à sourire de nouveau sans le lâcher une seule fois du regard.

- Tu aurais donc été mon servant. Rappelle toi, je suis le Roi ! Umm.. Cette idée ne me déplais pas tant que ça.

Merlin s'esclaffa de plus belle tandis que les amis d'Arthur les regardaient froidement et avec incompréhension.

- Je ne serais jamais votre servant. Enfin ton servant... clama Merlin en instant sur le mot 'jamais'.

Le brun regarda sa feuille rouge de honte de l'avoir vouvoyé. Mais c'était venu si naturellement, comme si cela avait toujours été le cas.

- Tu vois, ça commence déjà. Tu me vouvoie et bientôt, tu me feras des courbettes, ria Arthur.

La cloche retenti dans le lycée alors que le blond se leva. Il mit une pichenette dernière la tête de Merlin de manière amicale.

- On passe enfin à ma partie préféré de la journée, sourit-il, : le sport.

Merlin grogna des mots incompréhensible avant d'ajouter :

- Je suis sûr que je suis meilleur que toi, ironisa-t-il.

Il donna un coup d'épaule à Arthur qui manqua tombé sur le côté sous l'effet de la surprise. Personne ne c'était jamais comporté comme cela avec lui. Ça lui plaisait bien. Quelqu'un qui lui tienne tête. Quelqu'un qui n'avait pas peur de lui. C'est ce qui manquait dans sa vie. Il y avait quelque chose en Merlin, qu'Arthur trouvait adorable. Il y avait en lui quelque chose de familier. Arthur avait l'impression de le connaître par cœur, tout en sachant rien de lui. Il suivit le brun du regard quand celui si sorti de la salle. Un sourire s'afficha quelques secondes sur ses lèvres et secoua la tête en prenant son sac. Il le rejoignit au pas de course sous les regards choqué de ses amis qui s'attendaient à ce qu'il fasse le trajet avec eux.

- C'est ballon prisonnier, aujourd'hui. Fais attention à tes fesses. Dit-il en dépassant Merlin, se retournant pour lui parler.  
- C'est vraiment gentil de t'inquiéter pour elles Arthur ! Le gymnase c'est le bâtiment rouge derrière le lycée c'est ça ?

Le blond hocha la tête et se tourna à nouveau, prenant quelques mètres d'avance sur Merlin.  
Arrivés au gymnase, les deux garçons ainsi que le reste de la classe ce dirigèrent vers les vestiaires pour mettre leurs tenues de sport. Arthur portait son panta-court noir et un débardeur assez large gris. Ça lui allez à merveille et le rendait encore plus sexy que d'habitude. Merlin enfila un jogging noir et un débardeur blanc et bleu clair. Arthur se moqua gentiment de ses habits neuf qui montraient qu'il ne devait pas s'en servir souvent. Le brun poussa le dos d'Arthur "Avance au lieu de rire."

La prof de sport était une jeune femme avec de magnifiques cheveux blond, qu'elle nouait d'une queue de cheval derrière la tête. Tout les garçons qui dans les autres cours dormaient, semblaient boire ses paroles jusqu'au dernier mot avec une attention débordante. Merlin et Arthur trouvaient ce tableau pathétique et restaient un peu en retrait des autres élèves. Alors que la professeur formait les équipes, Arthur et Merlin étaient adversaire ! Ce qui faisait sourire le blond. Face à face, il regardait Merlin d'un air de défis, un ballon en main.

- Fais attention à tes fesses. Murmura-t-il.

- Ne fais pas exprès de les viser, idiot ! Cria-t-il en essayant d'éviter la balle.  
- Je peux rien te promettre !

Arthur reprit une balle en plein vol et l'envoya sur un élève à l'opposer de Merlin. Levant les bras dans un cri de joie, il déchanta très vite en voyant que ses amis murmuraient dans son dos. Il savait qu'ils préparaient quelques choses, pourtant il se remit vite dans le jeu. Il évitait les balles en se baissant ou sautant. Merlin essayait d'éviter une balle qu'une grande berge rousse lui lançait en pleine tête, mais il en reçu une dans les fesses. Il l'attrapa avant que celle-ci ne touche le sol pour ne pas être éliminé. Il se retourna et vit Arthur qui essayait de retenir un fou rire. Merlin jeta le ballon dans sa direction, il atterrit en plein dans son ventre et le choc lui coupa la respiration. Arthur se précipita sur le brun et le placarda sur le sol. Arthur était au dessus du brun, son visage à quelques centimètres seulement de celui de Merlin. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Arthur se dégagea,et se mit à rire aux éclats. Merlin fit de même, c'était à celui qui riait le plus fort.

- Debout les garçons, vous gênez les autres!

Arthur leva les mains d'un air innocent alors que la professeur annonça un temps-mort de manière exaspérée.

- Tu t'en ai pas mal sorti pour le moment, annonça le blond à Merlin.

Le footballeur était à peine essoufflé. Il passa sa main sur son front où quelques goûtes de sueur dégoulinaient.

- J'ai été bien meilleur que toi en tout cas, le taquina Merlin.

Le brun regarda Arthur avec tendresse, avant de baisser les yeux. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec Arthur. Il ne savait pas ce que voulez exactement le blond. Merlin n'avait jamais eu d'ami avant et il ne savait pas si il pouvait le considérer comme un ami.  
Ils étaient si différent.

- Oh ! Comment oses-tu ? Demanda Arthur avec exagération et humour.

Arthur lâcha un rire, un rire sincère. Pas le genre de ricanement qu'il avait l'habitude de faire. Le blond donna une tape sur le torse de Merlin avant d'aller chercher une bouteille d'eau. Arthur se détendit lentement. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il aimait le sport ou parce qu'il se sentait en confiance avec Merlin et qu'il s'amusait bien avec. Merlin hocha la tête et prit à son tour une petite bouteille d'eau qui se trouvait dans son sac. Il décida qu'il était préférable de se tenir distant d'Arthur. Il connaissait bien ce genre de garçon, toujours à chercher des problèmes. Peut-être qu'Arthur était en train de se jouer de lui? Peut-être que lui et ses petits copains avaient un plan de préparé pour se venger du bus. Merlin était si naïf, il aurait du y penser avant. Surtout que depuis qu'ils étaient en sport, il avait plusieurs fois surpris la bande du blond chuchoter entre eux. Parfois, Merlin reconnaissait son nom dans leurs paroles. Il était certain que quelque chose se préparait et Arthur était à tout les coups mêlé ça. Une vague de tristesse s'empara du brun, ce qui n'échappa pas à Arthur. La professeur annonça la fin du temps-mort, Arthur ronchonna car il était prêt à parler à Merlin de ce qu'il le tracassait. Les deux équipes se replacèrent chacune du côté de la ligne et le match reprit. Curieusement, Merlin s'en sortait bien ! Il évitait tout les ballons avec grâce et réussi même à toucher un joueur de l'équipe adverse. Arthur souriait comme un gamin en voyant Merlin faire, comme si il souhaitait que l'équipe du brun gagne.

Un des amis du blond hurla, Arthur se tourna rapidement les yeux dans leur directions et aperçu horrifié que chacun d'entre eux lançaient un ballon en vers Merlin. Celui-ci tomba à terre alors que les balles l'avait percuté d'une violence inouïe. Merlin avait essayé d'en éviter quelques-unes mais beaucoup trop réussirent à toucher leur cible. Le corps du brun était douloureux. Il gémissait, s'efforçant de serrer les dents pour ne pas se donner en spectacle. Personne ne semblait se soucier de lui, il entendait même certaines personnes rires. Arthur regarda le spectacle impuissant, les poings serrés. La colère montait en lui, même si son visage n'en disait rien. Ses yeux brûlaient de haine.

- Ça va ?  
- J'ai vécu de meilleurs moments, répondit-il sèchement en esquivant une grimace. Il sentit la main d'Arthur se poser doucement sur lui, il l'évita malgré la douleur. NE ME TOUCHE PAS, cria-t-il.

Surpris par la réaction du brun, il déglutit difficilement. Avait-il vraiment cru que Arthur était responsable de ça ? Il pouvait être arrogant, idiot, un peu méchant. Mais il n'avait jamais fais du mal à quelqu'un. C'était un bon garçon.

- Sors du terrain. Murmura le blond en ce relevant.

- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi! Mais je vais le faire quand même parce que je vais pas rester comme un idiot allongé sur le sol à souffrir le martyre. Merlin lança à Arthur un regard noir et accusateur.

* * *

une fiction de BowtiesAreSoCool et AmelieIcanFly

J'espère que vous avez apprécié le début de notre fiction. La suite arrive très bientôt on vous le promet, nous l'avons déjà écrite il ne manque plus qu'à corriger les fautes et arranger un peu le tout. Vous pouvez nous laissez une review, bonne ou mauvaise quoi qu'il en soit ce sera constructif. Si vous avez des questions aussi, nous y répondrons avec grand plaisir. Cette fiction sort de notre imagination, tout est inventé. Nous utilisons seulement les personnages de Merlin que nous aimons tendrement et de tout notre coeur, mais ils appartiennent à la BBC.


	2. Qui suis-je?

Chapitre second,

Arthur ne prêta pas attention aux remarques de Merlin. Il attrapa un ballon rouge au sol. Il resta à l'opposé de ses amis, les balayant tous d'un regard dur.

- Arthur! Ce n'est pas ton équipe! s'affola la professeur.  
- Maintenant, ça l'est, répondit-il sèchement.

Sans attendre le top de la professeur, Arthur tira sur un de ses prétendu amis. C'est avec une vitesse incroyable que la balle se logea dans les partis génitales d'un d'entre eux. Le blond sourit sans humour en le voyant s'écrouler en un cri de douleur. N'osant viser sur le jeune homme, trois d'entre eux partirent en courant. Arthur continua de bombarder ceux qui restaient. Merlin regardait la scène avec étonnement. Peut-être que ce petit jeu faisait encore parti de son plan. Devait-il faire en sorte que Merlin est confiance en lui? Voyant qu'il commençait à voir clair dans son jeu, il avait peur. Faisait-il en sorte de faire évaporer ses doutes en tirant sur ses amis? "Mais qui serait assez stupide pour demander à quelqu'un de lui tirer dans ses endroits intimes? pensa Merlin. Il faut être complètement stupide."

- Arthur ça suffit ! Arrête ça! C'est bon. C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez vous allez vous rhabiller! Pria la prof en arrachant le ballon que le blond tenait fermement entre ses doigts.

- Ça vous apprendra à faire des messes basses dans mon dos. Lâcha le blond avec méprit en direction de ses amis.

Arthur lança un dernier ballon, à terre cette fois. Il se dirigea vers les vestiaires, les dents serrés, en poussant les gens qui se mettaient sur son chemin. La professeur s'approcha de Merlin ainsi de celui qui avait reçu le ballon dans un endroit non désiré. Elle leur demanda comment ils se sentaient. L'ami d'Arthur pleurait comme une fillette tandis que Merlin, qui avait beaucoup plus mal que lui, hocha la tête calmement.

- Je vais survivre. Assura-t-il en un petit sourire.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers les vestiaires. Il voyait bien qu'Arthur le regardait. Merlin soupira et se retourna vers celui-ci.

- Je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas dû te parler comme je l'ai fais. C'est que je n'ai jamais eu d'ami avant toi et.. Enfin je veux pas dire que nous sommes amis hein, mais, enfin... Si, peut-être, je sais pas. Non.. Sûrement pas parce que tu es beaucoup trop détestable Mais je n'avais pas à te parler comme ça. J'ai pensé que tu étais complice avec eux. Que tu t'étais rapproché de moi simplement pour me faire du mal pour te venger de l'histoire du bus.. Enfin, je veux pas dire qu'on s'est rapproché hein.. Mais...

Merlin se mélangeait les pinceaux et devenaient aussi rouge que la pomme qu'Arthur tenait dans ses mains.

- C'est pas grave. Mais tu crois vraiment que j'aurais été capable de ça ? Je ne suis pas aussi méchant que j'en ai l'air, ou alors il faut vraiment me mettre en colère. ( Il haussa les épaules en croquant dans sa pomme. ) Je t'aurais jamais fais ça.  
- Je t'ai mis en colère l'autre fois dans le bus !  
- Non.. Enfin, juste un peu, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.  
- C'était moins une, si il n'y avait pas eu l'intervention du chauffeur...  
- Je ne te connaissais pas! Trancha Arthur

Merlin regardait Arthur avec attention, il était touché par cette phrase. Personne n'avait jamais cherché à le connaître, à savoir qui il était vraiment au fond de lui.

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien Arthur. Mais il faut que tu arrête de te montrer avec moi. Sinon ta popularité va chuter. Tout ce que tu as réussi à construire depuis que tu es ici.. Depuis que tu es rentré dans l'équipe de football.. Tout ça va être anéanti à cause de moi. Je pense que ce m'ont fait subir tes potes, est un avertissement autant pour moi que pour toi ! Dit-il en touchant le torse du blond avec son index.  
- Tu penses vraiment que ses gens la sont mes amis ? Non.. Non. Ils me lèchent les bottes parce que j'ai du frics. Parce qu'ils veulent être sûr que je les invite cet été dans ma maison sur le lac. Et si je suis dans l'équipe de foot c'est parce que je suis un bon joueur. J'en ai jamais rien eu à faire de ce que les gens pensent de moi.. Si tu savais à quel point j'en ai rien à faire! Le blond soupira puis attrapa l'index de Merlin dans sa main. C'est pas eux qui décideront avec qui je peux ou ne peux pas me montrer.

Merlin était ému. Il regarda son doigt qu'Arthur tenait toujours tendrement entre les siens. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il y avait quelque chose avec ce crétin qui le perturbait. Il avait vraiment l'impression de le connaitre et ça lui torturait l'esprit. Mais il préférait tout de même garder ses distances pour le moment. Tout allait si vite. Il y a encore quelques jours il était le gars paumé sans amis, et maintenant il se retrouvait à être défendu par le garçon le plus riche de Grande Bretagne. Qui est également le gars le plus populaire du lycée. Et que toute les filles s'arrachent et veulent comme petit ami. Et pour couronner tout ça, il est aussi le meilleur buteur que le lycée n'est jamais vu.

- Je continue à penser que tu perds ton temps avec moi, si je n'ai pas d'ami c'est qu'il doit forcément avoir une raison. Nous sommes vraiment différent tout les deux...  
- Tais toi donc, nous sommes pas si différent que ça.

Arthur leva les yeux vers ceux de Merlin, esquissant un sourire et lâcha finalement le doigt du brun. Se reculant, le blond retira son débardeur de sport.

- Allez, arrêtes de te tracasser pour ça.

Merlin regardait le torse d'Arthur avec insistance. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte il baissa la tête, les joues rosies. Il s'habilla beaucoup plus rapidement que le blond. Il fallait qu'il aille prendre l'air. Qu'il soit seul. Il se rendit donc sous le préau et respira un bon coup. Il se vida les poumons pour respirer un air nouveau. Mais les "amis" d'Arthur l'encerclèrent, bien décidé à ce que le brun n'obtienne pas le répit voulut.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?  
- Je sais pas ce que t'as fais à Arthur, mais il est pas normal depuis que t'es arrivé. Alors tu vas nous dire! s'exclama l'un d'entre eux, en s'avançant.

Deux autres jeune hommes attrapèrent Merlin par derrière, le maintenant droit et l'empêchant de partir.  
Arthur quand à lui, prenait son temps dans les douches commune, il pensait à Merlin et la petite conversation qu'ils avaient eue juste avant. Il avait enfin, peut-être trouvé un ami, qui se foutait de sa fortune.

- J-Je... Je ne lui ai rien fait. Lâchez-moi vous me faites mal !  
- Oh, on lui fait mal à la fillette. Ricana-t-il. Ma pauvre.

Le reste du groupe se mit à rire aussi alors que le premier garçon, au cheveux roux, balança violemment son poing dans l'estomac de Merlin. Celui-ci, gémit de douleur alors que ses genoux flanchèrent mais les deux garçons derrière lui, le maintenait. Un autre, qui ressemblait à un gorille s'approcha de Merlin et l'attrapa par le coup pour le soulever. Merlin n'arrivait plus à respirer, il voulait crier mais aucun son ne parvenait à sortir de sa bouche. Il lâcha prise pour le placarder contre le mur, serrant les bras de Merlin entre ses poings. Le brun lâcha un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'il sentit les ongles du gorille rentrer dans sa chair. Il oublia très vite la douleur pour reprendre sa respiration.

- Maintenant, si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, tu vas me dire ce que tu as fais à Arthur!  
- Mais ? Je ne lui ai rien fait, soyez pas plus débile que vous l'êtes!  
- TU MENS. S'énerva le roux. Il ne porte de l'attention à PERSONNE. Vous ne vous connaissez que depuis deux jours!  
- C'est vrai ! Il n'aime personne, intervint un petit brun au cheveux bouclé.

Le gorille frappa violemment le dos de Merlin contre le mur. Il lui arracha un nouveau gémissement de douleur, seulement cette fois-ci, un raclement de gorge ce fit entendre. Dans un même mouvement, le groupe de garçons se retournèrent, pour apercevoir Arthur. Il était là, les mains dans les poches, ces cheveux en bataille et encore humide. Plus calme que jamais, il observait chacun des garçons de son équipe d'un regard noir et étincelant de rage. Parce que oui, il était furieux. Furieux qu'on puisse toucher à son nouvel ami.

- ARTHUR ! On est au courant qu'il te fait chanter! Tu aurais du nous en parler!  
- JE FAIS CHANTER PERSONNE, cria Merlin.  
- Bande d'idiot... soupira Arthur en secouant la tête.

Sa voix était à glacé le sang. Et le groupe de garçons avaient diminué en nombre. Il ne restait que le gorille, le roux et le bouclé, qui se sentaient bien seul, face à la colère d'Arthur.

- Qui l'a frappé ? Reprit Arthur.

Tous s'accusèrent les uns les autres, tant la lacheté leur était imprégné. Merlin commençait à vaciller, près à s'évanouir. Les poings serrer Arthur se dirigea vers le gorille qui tenait encore fermement Merlin. Lui-même faisait bien 2 têtes de plus qu'Arthur. Le blond lui enfonça son poing droit en pleine mâchoire, ce qui le fit reculer de quelques pas. Il recommença, pour cette fois, le mettre à terre. Il le cribla de coup de pieds dans les côtes.  
Les deux autres garçons attrapèrent Arthur par les bras, essayant de le faire reculer comme ils pouvaient.

- Arrête-toi, Arthur, on a compris c'est bon!

Merlin se releva. Il fit quelque chose de soudain. Il courra malgré la douleur vers Arthur et le prit dans ses bras. Il le serra si fort que le blond manqua tomber à la renverse. Si fort que cette étreinte lui coupa la respiration. Le blond rendit son étreinte.

Inspirant brusquement, Arthur lança un regard noir aux deux garçons encore debout. Le gorille, à terre, gémissait de douleur et crachait du sang.

- Dégagez. Vite! Avant qu'on ne retrouve des bouts de votre cervelles sur le sol!

Aidant le gorille à le relever, ils décampèrent. Le blond baissa alors les yeux vers Merlin, caressant instinctivement son dos.

- Ils sont partis.. dit-il d'une voix rassurante.

Merlin ne tenait pas debout, il avait terriblement mal et les marques sur son cou le faisait souffrir. Il manqua s'écrouler sur le sol plusieurs fois. Arthur le serrait un peu plus contre lui. Il l'obligea à s'asseoir. S'accroupissant devant lui, il avait pris les mains du brun dans les siennes.

- Ils sont jaloux. Qu'ils crèvent tous, aboya Arthur avant de se radoucir et de poser une main sur les joues tremblante de son ami. Il n'en revenait pas.

- Je te ramène. Affirma Arthur d'un ton autoritaire. Ils ne t'ont vraiment pas loupé mon pauvre.

Arthur passa un bras de Merlin autour de son cou et l'aida à se lever, le soutenant du mieux qu'il put. Merlin avait essayé de protester mais au fond, il n'avait pas la moindre envie de rester ici une seconde de plus. Traversant la cours déserte du lycée, il finit par en sortir, tenant le brun contre lui.

- Merci Arthur, merci d'être venu à mon secours. Ils étaient vraiment en colère contre moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils auraient fais si tu n'étais pas intervenu.  
- Pourquoi tu continue à me remercier ? Tout ça c'est ma faute. C'est entièrement ma faute.

Arriver au parking, Arthur s'approcha d'une voiture de sport rouge, flambant neuve. Il ouvra la porte côté passager et y installa Merlin puis il contourna son petit bijoux pour s'installer côté conducteur.

- Cette voiture est bien trop basse, fit remarquer Merlin complètement ignorant face à la petite merveille dans laquelle il venait de monter.  
- Cette voiture, mon cher Merlin, est une des plus chère au monde.

Arthur appuya alors sur l'accélérateur, démarrant en trombe. Il traça sur la route à toute vitesse, collant Merlin à son siège.

- Je préfère le vieux 4x4 de ma mère, il regarda Arthur en souriant, je plaisante, elle est très belle. Ou allons nous en fait ?  
- Tu veux allez où ?  
- On peut aller chez moi si tu veux, il n'y a personne ma mère est chez sa soeur. Je ne voudrai pas déranger tes parents et je serai plus à l'aise pour nettoyer le sang qu'il y a sur ma figure.  
- Il n'y a personne chez moi. Il n'y a jamais personne. Donc chez toi ?

Le ton d'Arthur avait encore une fois changé, il semblait triste et vulnérable.

- Oh mince! S'écria Merlin. Allons chez toi finalement, j'avais oublié mais on vient d'emménager et il y a des cartons partout. Il est difficile d'aller d'une pièce à l'autre. Pourquoi il n'y a jamais personne chez toi ? Demanda gentiment Merlin.  
- Ça m'est égal, tu sais. Mes parents ne sont jamais à la maison. Mon père travaille souvent en déplacement et ma mère travaille très tard, à son bureau. J'ai l'habitude maintenant, soupira-t-il.

Arthur tourna soudainement dans une ruelle. Il s'arrêta devant le grand portail en fer que Merlin avait déjà vu, quelques jours auparavant. Le blond sortit une petite télécommande de sa poche et appuya sur un bouton. Les portes s'ouvrirent. Redémarrant la voiture, Arthur longea la grande allée. Merlin regardait la maison, comme un enfant regarde un nouveau jouet. Arthur observait Merlin avec amusement.

- Tu sais que ta piscine fait le double de la piscine municipale de mon ancien village?

Arthur releva les yeux aux paroles de son ami. Il se sentait mal. Lui avait toujours eue ce qu'il désirait, ces parents lui cédait tout. Un enfant pourri gâté, voilà ce qu'il était, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensé de lui même. Gêné par cette situation, il lança :

- Viens, on rentre. Tu peux marché ?  
- Oui je vais y arriver, assura Merlin.

Les deux jeunes hommes rentrèrent dans la grande maison du blond. Arthur ordonna gentiment à Merlin de s'asseoir sur le canapé pendant que celui-ci s'en alla chercher de quoi nettoyer son visage. Merlin regarda autour de lui, la maison était immense, bien trop grande pour seulement trois personnes. Merlin se demandait comment se débrouillaient-ils pour ne pas se perdre. Le salon était aussi grand que deux fois toutes les pièces de sa maisonnette. Il fouilla dans ses poches pour attraper son portable. Il devait l'avoir oublié chez lui car il n'y était pas. Il décida donc, de prévenir sa mère à un autre moment. Au bout d'un certain temps, Arthur refit son apparition avec un tas de choses posées sur un plateau. Il les disposa sur la table basse. S'asseyant au côté de Merlin il prit son visage dans une main, inspectant ses blessures avec attention.

- Je commence à m'y connaitre dans tous ça. Le désavantage d'être un footballeur, sourit-il.  
- Vous devez tous être habituer aux blessures de guerre, plaisanta Merlin.  
- Pas tant que ça, je suis le meilleur joueur du lycée, rappelle toi. Lança Arthur avec arrogance.

Attrapant une gaz, le blond la trempa dans un bol d'eau tiède puis l'essora. Il finit par la plaquer soigneusement contre la pommette de Merlin qui avait tourné au violet.

- Ils t'ont pas raté. Soupira-t-il.  
- Ca ne fait rien, j'ai toujours était un peu gauche alors je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir des bleues.

Merlin ressentit une douleur lorsque la bande toucha son oeil, par reflexe il posa sa main sur celle d'Arthur.. Celui-ci le regardait droit dans les yeux. Merlin respirait de plus en plus fort. Arthur prit la main du brun et la retira lentement, en ronchonnant.

- Je sais ce que je fais, arrête de stresser.

Il passa la gaz sur le reste de son visage, avec grand soins, ne voulant pas lui faire mal. Une fois fini, le blond prit du désinfectant sur un coton et le tamponnant doucement sur l'arcade de Merlin, sans le lâcher du regard.

- T'aurais pas du avoir ce genre de bleue, désolé, reprit-il.  
- Ce n'est pas de ta faute si ce sont des abrutis!  
- Bien sûr que si.. Me dit pas que c'est pas ma faute. En fait, c'est toi qui ne devrait pas rester autour de moi. Finit-il par conclure. Arrête donc de me coller!

Merlin laissa transparaître un mélange de tristesse, de colère et d'incompréhension dans son regard.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? C'est toi qui me colle, je t'ai pas demandé d'être mon ami, je n'ai jamais eu d'ami et je m'en porte très bien. D'ailleurs, au moins quand j'avais pas d'ami je me faisais pas tabasser! Répondit-il furieusement.

Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il venait de dire, mais Arthur lui tapait sur les nerfs autant qu'il le fascinait.

- Très bien, reste seul alors.

Restant calme et impassible, Arthur appuya fortement contre l'arcade du brun à l'aide du coton en serrant les dents. Au fond, les paroles du jeune homme l'avait blessé, même si il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Il trouvait la réaction de Merlin excessive. Merlin se leva, prit sa veste et s'en alla de chez Arthur en claquant la porte. Il aurait du s'en douter que tout ça était bien trop beau. Il resta un moment derrière la porte, suffoquant sous l'effet de la douleur et de la tristesse qui c'étaient emparées de lui. Il lutta de toute ses forces pour ne pas éclater en sanglot. Il avait envie de rentrer et de s'excuser. Il voulait prendre Arthur dans ses bras. Mais ce n'était pas à lui de s'excuser. Arthur lui rejetait sa faute dessus, c'était la meilleure! Merlin serra fort son sac à dos contre lui et se mit en route. Arthur passa la mains dans ses cheveux en fermant les yeux brièvement. Qu'est ce qu'il était censé faire maintenant ? Lui courir après comme un pauvre crétin? Ou bien rester seul, comme il en avait l'habitude? La question ne se poser même pas. D'un bond, il se leva du canapé pour ce précipiter vers la porte d'entrée.

- Merlin, attend! Hurla-t-il.

Merlin hésita puis il se retourna en sa direction.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
- Pars pas, soupira le blond.

Merlin regarda ses pieds, complètement confus il ne savait plus quoi penser.

- Arthur, je ne pense pas un mot de ce que j'ai dis. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arriver dans ma vie. Je ne sais pas comment gérer ça.  
- J'en sais rien non plus. J'ai jamais eue de vrai amis. Alors, on peut trouver comment gérer ça ensemble ou tu peux... partir.

Arthur haussa les épaules et baissant à son tour les yeux. Il n'avait jamais été aussi vulnérable face à quelqu'un, d'habitude quand une personne essayait de creuser, le blond se refermait comme une huître. Les sentiments et ce genre de choses, c'était pas trop son truc. Le brun posa sa main sur le bras d'Arthur et le tira contre lui. Merlin lui chuchota un "Merci..." dans son oreille. Le jeune homme blond tapota le dos de Merlin en souriant faiblement puis se détacha de lui. Il le tira à l'intérieur de la maison avant de refermer la porte derrière eux.

- Je vois pas pourquoi tu me remercie. Tu es le seul ami que j'ai et je ne veux pas te perdre.

Un sentiment de déjà vu traversa Merlin.

- On ne se connait pas depuis longtemps.  
- C'est vrai, répliqua le blond en haussant les épaules.

Arthur entraîna Merlin avec lui, dans le salon. La soirée se passa très vite, Merlin et Arthur s'installèrent sur le canapé pour regarder une émission que proposait la BBC. Le brun était épuisé. D'habitude, malgré la fatigue qui pesait sur ses yeux, il n'arrivait jamais à s'endormir. Peut-être parce qu'il avait peur des cauchemars qui le rongeaient de l'intérieur. Il ne se souvenait jamais de ses rêves, mais il savait qu'ils étaient effroyables. C'était pour cette raison que tout les matins, il avait du mal à se lever. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'Arthur était là, ou parce que cette journée avait été éprouvante mais il s'endormit comme un plomb. Arthur tourna les yeux vers Merlin et rigola légèrement, pensant " Il est même pas minuit. ". Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun et le secoua.

- Eh, marmotte, réveille toi, susurra Arthur.

Merlin était profondément endormie. Arthur porta donc Merlin sur ses épaules, jusqu'à sa chambre, pour qu'il soit mieux. Il coucha le brun sur son lit et l'enveloppa de ses draps de soie. Après un bref tour dans la salle de bain, Arthur se mit au côté de son ami. Il se tourna vers Merlin et le contempla quelques instants. "Merlin... Qu'est ce que tu es entrain de me faire devenir, hein." pensa le blond dans un petit sourire. Puis se tournant sur le dos, il finit par s'endormir à son tour. La nuit passait très lentement, le sommeil d'Arthur était agité, il gigoté dans tout les sens, murmurant de temps en temps. Un puissant coup de coude fit sortir Merlin de ses rêves. Il regarda le blond qui était en sueur et complètement paniqué. Il ne cessait de répéter "Morgana... Non ne fait pas ça, Morgana, s'il te plait..." Il criait, parfois il soupirait le prénom du brun. Merlin prit la main d'Arthur dans la sienne et lui caressa doucement les joues et le front en l'appelant avec tendresse dans le but de le réveiller sans le faire sursauter. Arthur ouvrit soudainement les yeux dans une inspiration et se redressa, regardant autour de lui, le souffle court. Il tremblait de tout son corps, alors que sa main serrait celle du brun. C'est quand ses yeux bleues croisèrent ceux de Merlin qu'Arthur se calma.

- Je.. Je voulais pas te réveiller, désolé.  
- C'est pas grave, je dois rentrer, ma mère doit s'inquiéter.

Il tapota le bras d'Arthur avec un sourire rassurant avant de sauter hors du lit. "A demain Arthur!" dit-il avant de s'éloigner. Arthur le regarda partir sans bouger, sa tête retomba comme une pierre sur son oreiller dans un soupir de lassitude. Ces cauchemars... Toujours ces foutu cauchemars...

Quant à lui, Merlin marchait le long de la route. Il espérait que sa mère ne soit pas rentrer, sinon il lui devrait des explications. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre derrière lui, il se retourna, c'était les footballers dans une grosse voiture décapotable. Ils riaient et chantaient. En voyant Merlin l'un deux s'écria en sa direction : " Je comprends mieux maintenant la raison pour laquelle Arthur et toi êtes si proche. C'est parce qu'il y a quelque chose en plus... Sous la couette! On aurait du s'en douter! On est trop stupide. Malheureusement on ne peut pas tolérer ça. Les footballers sont des hommes virils, tu comprends? On veut pas de femmelettes. Hors, qu'est-ce qui fait être Arthur une fillette ? toi." Merlin qui jusque là essayait tant bien que mal de les ignorer fut obliger de courir car le garçon qui conduisait appuya sur l'accélérateur pour le pourchasser. Ils coincèrent le pauvre Merlin dans une ruelle, bloquant l'issue de leur voiture et le tapèrent à coup de batte de Baseball sur la tête avant de le laisser inconscient sur le par terre froid de cette nuit d'hiver.

Lorsque Merlin se réveilla, il avait un terrible mal de crâne. Il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Pas seulement de la nuit dernière, ou de la journée mais de toute sa vie. Il ne se souvenait plus de son nom, plus qui il était. Merlin avança à petit pas jusqu'au trottoir. Il regarda de chaque côté de la route, le regard vide. Il entendit une voix l'appeler, c'était un grand blond baraqué.  
Arthur, arriva presque en courant vers Merlin, en rayonnant de bonne humeur. Il était vêtu d'un jean noir. D'une veste en cuir et d'un bonnet bleu marine, assorti à son t-shirt, qui recouvrait ses cheveux couleur d'or. Arrivé au niveau du brun, il le regarda les sourcils froncés.

- Merlin! Ça va? Tu portes les même affaires que hier? T'as une mine affreuse...

Merlin regarda cet étranger, son regard en disait long. Il se demandait d'abord qui était Merlin, qui était ce garçon qui venait de l'aborder et surtout il se demanda un instant si c'était à lui qu'il parlait. Il regarda donc autour de lui avant de passer son chemin. Sa tête lui tournait mais il était bien trop perdu pour se plaindre de ses douleurs. Arthur fit une moue en suivant le brun du regard, puis le suivit, lui attrapant le bras.

- Merlin, eh oh. Je te parle! Reprit Arthur. T'es parti super vite, hier, j'ai même pas eue le temps de dire un mot.  
- C'est donc à moi que vous parlez. Je n'étais pas sûr. Répondit Merlin avec un sourire qui glaça le sang du blond.  
- Je.. Bah oui, qui d'autre? Je connais personne d'autre qui s'appelle Merlin.  
- Je ne m'appelle pas Merlin.

Le blond lâcha alors un rire en secouant la tête.

- Oh je vois. Noooon, bien sûr que non. Comment t'appelles-tu alors ?

Merlin respira de plus en fort, à la question du blond des paroles résonnèrent dans sa tête. "Emrys Emrys Emrys Emrys... Emrys Emrys Emrys."

- Emrys. Finit-il par lâcher, à bout de souffle.

* * *

Je sais que ça a été long. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas de nous laisser une review, bonne ou négative.

Mallaury et Amélie.


	3. Un recommencement

Troisième chapitre,

Le visage d'Arthur perdit en un instant tout trait d'humour. Ce nom.. Il lui était si familier. Il l'avait déjà entendu avant, il en était certain.

Arrêtes Merlin, c'est plus drôle maintenant.  
- Laissez-moi tranquille. Je ne vous connais pas.

Il s'en alla à l'opposer d'Arthur et celui-ci remarqua des blessures et des taches de sang qu'il n'avait la veille.

- Mer... Emrys ! Souffla finalement Arthur. Qu'est ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?

- Je ne m'appelle pas Emrys. Enfin je ne pense pas. Je ne me souviens pas. Ce sont les voix dans ma tête qui ont parlé à ma place.

Arthur s'avança à nouveau vers Merlin, de manière plus délicate.

- Des voix? Demanda le blond.

- Je ne sais pas. Ce sont des flashs et des paroles qui se bousculent. Mon crâne va exploser. Je n'ai plus aucun souvenir, je ne sais plus qui je suis. Je n'ai pas la certitude d'avoir existé.. Êtes-vous sûr que c'est bien moi que vous connaissez?

- En effet.. On s'est rencontré il y'a quelques jours mais pour toute te dire tu es...le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu.

- Oh. Lâcha simplement Merlin. Je... je me souviens d'un monstre..

- Un monstre? répéta Arthur.

- Un monstre gigantesque qui me poursuivait. Ensuite des coups, des coups et encore des coups. Et je me suis réveillé dans cette ruelle...

- Tu ne te rappelles vraiment pas qui t'as fais ça ? Soupira Arthur. Je devrais te ramener chez toi.

- Tu sais comment retrouver Camelot ?

Arthur manqua s'étrangler. Il regarda son ami avec de gros yeux.

- Pardon ?!

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai la conviction que c'est la que j'habite.

- Camelot n'existe plus depuis des milliers d'années ! S'écria Arthur, abasourdi.

Alors que Merlin allait répondre, le bus arriva et s'arrêta devant eux. Le blond jeta un regard vers le brun avant de le tirer par le bras pour le faire avancer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, je ne veux pas rentrer la dedans ! S'écria le brun.

- On doit le prendre pour aller en cours, nous discuterons en chemin.

Merlin regardait Arthur avec inquiétude ce qui fit sourire Arthur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Et dire que hier tu courrais pour parvenir à entrer à l'intérieur.

Merlin se lanca sur les pas du blond. Après tout, il se disait être son ami et avait l'air convaincant. Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre sous les regards haineux des footballeurs. Arthur observa le brun.

- Tu peux me faire confiance, tu sais.

- Je trouve que je te fais déjà beaucoup confiance. Je sais même pas comment tu t'appelles et j'accepte de te suivre dans ce machin et je ne sais pas où nous allons.

- Oh. OH ! Oui, je m'appelle Arthur, sourit-il en tendant sa main vers Merlin.

Merlin lui sourit par politesse mais il trouvait ce garçon vraiment bizarre. Il accepta sa main et la pressa avec chaleur.

- Appelle-moi comme tu veux, répondit le brun.

- Umh.. D'accord. On va au lycée, au fait.

Il avait tout de même réussi à perdre son unique ami alors qu'il n'avait rien fait pour cela. Il finit par lâcher la main de Merlin. A la rupture de ce contact de nouveaux flashs surgirent et s'affolèrent dans l'esprit du brun. Ils étaient tous si rapide. Merlin n'arrivait pas à les comprendre. Arthur haussa les épaules en détournant le regard vers la fenêtre. Le bus avançait à toute vitesse sur la route. Pensif, le blond fixait le vide.

Arrivés au lycée, ils descendirent du bus. "On va en histoire." explica Arthur en secouant la tête. Ils rentrèrent dans la salle et se mirent à côté sous le regard ébahit du professeur qui ne pensait pas que ces deux la pouvait être ami. Il commença son cours et fut surpris et un peu triste de voir Merlin muet comme une tombe. Le brun écoutait attentivement l'histoire des chevaliers. Son coeur battait à toute vitesse. Il jetait parfois un coup d'oeil vers Arthur qui était calme mais qui avait visiblement envie de s'endormir.

- Les chevaliers avaient des valets, raconta le professeur.

- des valets... répéta le brun.

- Les valets étaient très fidèles à leur maître. La plupart du temps, il y avait une véritable relation de confiance entre le puissant et son serviteur. Nombreux témoignages montrent que beaucoup étaient tombés amoureux.

- tomber amoureux... se dit Merlin...

- Ou que le Seigneur allait, son valet y allait aussi. Il était comme son ombre, comme une deuxième parti de lui même.

- Son ombre... répéta Merlin dans un soupir.

Arthur se tourna vers lui et l'interrogea du regard mais Merlin n'y prêta pas attention. Il était complètement perdu dans son esprit.

- Ils n'avaient pas le droit d'être ami, ce n'était pas convenable. Alors, ils étaient beaucoup plus que ça. Mais ils se respectaientt tellement, que tout les témoignages recensés jusqu'à présent montre qu'il ne se passait jamais rien... je sous-entend sexuellement bien sûr... entre un chevalier et son serviteur.

- Ils étaient amis et bien plus que ça... s'écria Merlin en fondant en larmes.

Il se tourna vers Arthur et cria son prénom.

- Je vous ai retrouvé!

Le concerné sursauta en entendant son nom. Il ouvra de grands yeux en fixant Merlin. Toute la classe et le professeur firent de même. Arthur posa rapidement sa main sur la bouche du brun.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais?! Murmura-t-il entre ses dents. Ça va pas de crier comme ça? ( Arthur se tourna vers le professeur. ) Merlin, ne se sent pas très bien, je crois que je vais l'accompagner à l'infirmerie.

Se levant d'un bon, il attrapa Merlin par son pull en l'entraînant avec lui. Tout les deux sortirent de la classe et le blond lâcha enfin prise.

- Il ne se souvient de rien. Se désespéra Merlin le regard par terre.

- Mais tu vas me dire de quoi tu parles à la fin ?! Grogna Arthur, perdant patience.

- Kilgharrah avait donc vu juste. S'écria Merlin, ne tenant pas compte Arthur qui devenait de plus en plus rouge. Mais pourquoi revenir si jeune? Et il ne se souvient pas. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire... Il doit y avoir une explication... Quand Albion aura le plus besoin de lui, Arthur reviendra... mais pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi à cette époque Pourquoi Albion aurait besoin de lui maintenant?

- T'as réellement pris un coup sur la tête... Je vais t'emmener directement à l'hôpital, je crois.

- Non Arthur, je ne suis pas fou, je me souviens de tout... de tout.. Vous ne pouvez pas avoir oublié tout ce que nous avons vécu durant toutes ces années! Essayez de fouiller dans votre mémoire. Il doit y avoir quelque chose, pourquoi être revenu si c'était pour ne plus se souvenir? Arthur, rappelez vous notre première rencontre..  
- Puis, pourquoi me vouevois-tu? Sérieusement Merlin, je sais pas de quoi tu parles, on se connait depuis trois jours, on s'est rencontré dans le bus! S'écria le blond en bougeant les bras dans tout les sens. Tu commences sérieusement à me faire peur!  
- Je vous vouvoie parce que.. parce que vous êtes le roi ! Et parce que cela a toujours été le cas.

Merlin regarda autour de lui. Il se souvenait maintenant... "Sa mère", le bus, le sport, tout... Il fallait qu'il essaye de voir si il avait toujours de la magie mais pas devant Arthur, il le trouvait déjà assez bizarre comme ça, il fallait y aller petit à petit.

- ... Tu as raison Arthur, je suis encore un peu sonné. Je sais pas ce qui m'a prit.

Arthur écarquilla les yeux en entendant les paroles de Merlin puis secoua vivement la tête, tapotant l'épaule de celui-ci.

- C'est pas grave. Allez, viens on rentre, il vaut mieux que tu te repose. Et que tu me raconte tout ce qui t'es arrivé.

Merlin était si heureux de retrouver Arthur, il lui avait tellement manqué. Il n'avait été qu'un fantôme après sa mort. Il n'avait jamais pu être lui même. Il avait perdu sa seule raison de vivre, la moitié de son être. Il venait de le retrouver. A ce moment précis, il n'avait envie que d'une seule chose, c'était de le serrer dans ses bras de toute ses forces et de lui dire à quel point il est important pour lui.

- - Bon alors, Merlin? Enfin, si c'est comme ça que tu t'appelles. Je suis plus sûr de rien en ce moment. Ronchonna Arthur. Tu te sens assez bien pour continuer les cours ou tu veux rentrer?

Il tira sur la manche de son ami pour le tirer vers lui, celui-ci titubant un peu. Tout les deux marchèrent côte à côte dans la cours alors que la pluie commençait à tomber. Arthur réajusta son bonnet en souriant, bien content de le porter.

- Oui Clotpole! Ria le brun, Merlin est bien mon prénom. C'est pas ce soir le match de foot? Je ne peux pas rater ça, d'ailleurs tu devrais te préparer.

Arthur gémit d'un air plaintif.

- J'ai pas envie. Ils devraient se débrouiller après tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait.

- Allez, j'ai vraiment envie de voir un match de foot! Il n'y en avait pas dans mon lycée et je serai le meilleur supporter que tu as jamais vu!

- Bon d'accord. On se voit tout à l'heure alors.

Il tapota le dos de son ami et traversa la cours en courant, se dirigeant vers les vestiaires. Une fois sa tenue de foot enfilé, Arthur rejoint son équipe sur le terrain. Il était un peu en retard. Certains de ses co-équipés le regardaient d'une manière foudroyante, ce qui n'échappa pas au blond. Il ne s'avait pas si c'était à cause de son retard ou pour une autre raison. " Merlin. " Pensa-t-il. Le coach en colère, lui remonta les bretelles. Il hurla comme quoi il n'était jamais arrivé en retard de toute l'année et qu'il ne devait pas recommencé. Mais il n'en écoutait pas un mot, bien trop occupé à suivre du regard les jeunes gens s'entraînant sur le terrain. Merlin s'installa dans les gradins et chercha le blond des yeux. Il était excité comme une puce. Il observait les joueurs. Ils semblaient tous mettre Arthur à l'écart. Merlin avait du mal à comprendre la mentalité des hommes d'aujourd'hui. Arthur n'avait pas touché encore une seule balle, personne ne voulait la lui passer depuis que l'entrainement avant commencé alors le blond décida d'aller la chercher lui même. Poussant fortement le joueur qui avait la balle, il s'en empara et fonça jusqu'au but à toute vitesse et finit par tirer de toute ses forces, envoyant le ballon au fond des filets. Certains des jeunes de son équipes lui sautèrent dessus en riant et ébouriffant ses cheveux tremper par la pluie alors que le reste des joueurs se mirent à ronchonner et restaient à l'écart. Le gorille chuchota quelque chose au roux et au frisé et tout les trois s'avancèrent vers Arthur.

- Comment elle va la tapette ? Demanda le gorille.

- Je te demande pardon ? Demanda-t-il, se retrouvant face aux trois jeunes.

- Tu crois qu'on ne voit pas clair dans ton jeu ? Comment tu regardes le nouveau ? On pensait au départ qu'il te faisait chanter parce que QUI aurait cru un jour que le fort, le vaillant, le puissant, le merveilleux Arthur... Tomberait sous le charme de ce truc ?

- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, abruti, soutenait Arthur.

- Mais c'est qu'elle nie la demoiselle ! "Oh Merlin, Merlin mon amouuur reste dormir à la maison j'ai si peur du noir."

- " Merlin ! Je t'aime ! "

- MERLIN.

- OH MEEERRRRLINNN !

Arthur ria avec eux, bien que lui ne laissait paraître aucun trait d'humour.

- Vous êtes sûr que vous voulez vous engagez sur ce chemin là, les gars ?

- On sait que tu es pas gay. C'est simplement pour te dire que si tu arrêtes pas ça tout de suite, les rumeurs vont fusées de partout. Tu pourras dire au revoir à ta popularité, au revoir aux filles, au revoir au football parce qu'on veut pas de tapette ici. Et tu seras la honte de ton père!

Merlin connaissait Arthur par coeur. Et le visage qu'il affichait en disait long. Si il avait une épée dans les mains, le gorille aurait été transpercé d'une seconde à l'autre. Merlin décida donc de descendre pour être près à intervenir au cas ou les choses s'aggraveraient.

- Pour qui tu te prend pour me parler comme ça? Et vous avez donc rien compris encore. Toutes ses choses? J'en ai rien à faire. Ça n'empêchera pas que je te met k.o quand je le souhaite et que sans moi, l'équipe de foot est perdu. Parce que, il faut ce le dire, je suis le meilleur joueur que l'école est connu, ricana-t-il d'un air arrogant.

- C'est pas un gay qui va nous volé la vedette! S'exclama le bouclé.

Il croisa alors le regard d'Arthur qui était devenu noir et regretta immédiatement ses paroles contre le capitaine de son équipe. Le blond l'attrapa par la gorge d'un geste rapide et la serra entre ses doigts musclés pendant un instant avant de le repousser en arrière.

- Trop c'est trop, tu ne penses pas? Reprit Arthur, l'air impassible.

Tout le monde avait arrêté de jouer pour regarder la scène. Les joueurs de l'équipe adverse se regardaient ne comprenant pas ce qu'il était en train de se passer. L'arbitre siffla. Les entraîneurs demandèrent un temps mort, le temps de régler cette histoire. " Ah ces ados.. " pensa Billy, un petit garçon maigrichon à lunette qui servait de fils au proviseur et qui filmait le match. Il avait pas raté une seule miette de la conversation. Les entraîneurs s'élancèrent vers Arthur pour le faire lâcher le bouclé, mais Merlin fut plus rapide. Il toucha le bras de son ami.

- Arrête Arthur, tu es plus intelligent qu'eux, tu risques d'avoir des problèmes si tu ne le lâche pas. Tout le monde te regarde.

- La dernière fois leur à pas servit de leçon, apparemment, siffla Arthur entre ses dents, resserrant ses doigts contre la gorge du jeune.

En voyant l'insistance de son ami, le blond finit par lâcher prise et regarda autour de lui avant de poser son regard étincelant sur Merlin. Le petit bouclé suffoquait, manquant terriblement d'air.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient ? C'est encore à cause de moi je suppose.. Soupira Merlin, baissant la tête.

- Oui.. Non. C'est à moi qu'ils en veulent, Merlin, regarde moi. Dit-il en plissant les yeux.

La pluie était devenue abondante et tout le monde était trempée à présent. Même Merlin. Et tout le monde regardaient avec attention la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux.  
Arthur posa deux doigts sous le menton de son ami, le forçant à relever la tête. Il plongea ensuite les yeux dans ceux de Merlin. Le roux, le frisé et le gorille riaient à s'en décoller les poumons.

- Non mais regardez moi ça, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont pathétiques.

- Viens ! On fait exactement ce qu'ils font ! S'exclama le frisé à un autre costaud qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

Ce dernier approuva amusé et prit son menton entre ses doigts et le regarda intensément se retenant pour ne pas partir en fou rire. Arthur tourna la tête vers eux et regarda au ciel d'un air désespéré. Merlin passa une main dans ses cheveux cheveux brun, le frisé fit de même. "Vous voulez jouer à ça" songea Arthur. Il se tourna vers le brun et le regarda une nouvelle fois dans les yeux. Le blond s'avança forçant Merlin à faire des pas en arrière jusqu'à ce que le poteau de la cage ne lui permettait plus de reculer. Arthur déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Merlin. Il releva la tête et ouvrit les yeux pour voir sa réaction. Le brun était choqué mais c'est lui qui alla chercher une nouvelle fois les lèvres de ce qui fut son Roi. Ils s'échangèrent un baisé fugace. Le gros costaud s'en alla, " Complètement hors de question que je fasse ça ! Ils sont fou." pensa-t-il. Arthur eue du mal à se décoller des lèvres du brun mais s'y força, mettant un terme à leur baiser. Il ré-ouvra les yeux pour observer Merlin, de long instant puis les détourna en direction du gorille et du frisé, ricanant :

- Bah alors, on commence un jeu et on veut pas le finir ? C'est qui les tapettes ? S'écria le blond.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Merlin. Mais sa tête se mit à lui tourner. Il posa les mains dessus. "Oula." Grimaça-t-il en vacillant sur le côté.  
Des flashs, plein de flashs apparaissait dans son esprit, certain qu'il avait déjà vu. Il reconnu ce garçon au cheveux noir et bouclé, cette femme à la peau tellement blanche et ses yeux verts. Mais surtout cette jeune fille, à la peau matte, portant une couronne brillant de mille feux. Quand Arthur réouvrit les yeux, il avait l'air complètement désorienté.

- Ca va Arthur ? Demanda Merlin inquiet l'aidant à se tenir debout pour ne pas qu'il s'écroule.  
- Oui.. Oui, je crois. Inspira le blond en secouant la tête comme pour chassé ses pensées. On devrait y aller.  
- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Je sais que je fais de l'effet mais quand même, plaisanta le brun qui était plus gêné en réalité qu'autre chose.  
- Crétin ! Ricana Arthur en poussant son ami d'un coup d'épaule. C'est pas ça, y'a autre chose.  
- Dis moi. Insista gentiment Merlin en le fixant dans les yeux.  
- Ce sont ces images, mes cauchemars qui reviennent. C'est pas grand chose mais ça al'air tellement vrai à chaque fois, soupira-t-il.  
- Les même que ceux que tu avais fais la nuit dernière ?

Arthur hocha la tête puis haussa les épaules, se dirigeant à l'abris de la pluie, entraînant Merlin avec lui.

- Pourquoi m'as tu embrassé ? Demanda-t-il curieux de savoir si c'était juste pour mettre les deux autres dans une mauvaise position ou si c'était parce qu'il en avait réellement envie.  
- Bah.. Tu sais ! Bafouilla Arthur, alors que son visage tourner au rouge tomate.  
- Je sais ? Répéta Merlin.

Arthur se retourna soudainement vers Merlin, les yeux plissés et l'index levé en sa direction.

- Arrêtes !

Merlin était silencieux, le regard vide. Il baissa les yeux rouge de honte. Il pensait à Guinevere.. Il pensait à sa vie d'avant. Ce n'était pas juste pour sa reine. Mais Merlin ne pouvait pas vivre un pied dans le passé. Guinevere n'existe plus. Dans son coeur c'est certain, mais pas dans celui d'Arthur qui ne s'en souvenait plus.

- Que j'arrête quoi? Répondit-il avec froideur, il avait marre. Ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué de répondre.  
- Arrêtes de me mettre mal à l'aise. J'ai fais ça parce que je le devais.

Il le devait oui, pour que ses deux idiots la ferme.

- J'aime pas quand tu boudes, rajouta Arthur avant de tapoter l'épaule de son ami.

- Si tu le devais alors.. Répondit-il sèchement. Alors vous vous devez de le faire, sire. ET JE NE BOUDE PAS.  
- Si, tu boudes. Je sais reconnaître une tête qui boude ! Rétorqua Arthur en plaçant son index entre les sourcils froncés de Merlin.

Un sourire tendre s'étira sur les lèvres du blond en regardant le brun droit dans les yeux.

- Je vais partir..  
- Quoi ? S'exclama Arthur en laissant tomber ses bras le long de son corps. Mais où ça ? Et pourquoi ?  
- Je vais juste quitter le stade pour reprendre ma place dans les gradins parce que le match n'est pas terminé. Toi tu vas retourner mettre la paté à l'autre équipe parce que tu es le meilleur joueur qu'ils n'ont jamais vu. Et tout le monde t'attends et nous regarde.  
- Oh. Oui, c'est une idée. J'y retourne.

Le blond retourna sur le terrain où tout le monde attendaient patiemment son retour sans bronché. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Merlin avant que l'arbitre siffle la reprise du jeu. Plus en forme que jamais, Arthur était actif sur le terrain, ses équipiés lui passaient maintenant le ballon ; une vrai équipe se trouvait sur le terrain à présent. Merlin ne quittait pas Arthur du regard. Il était souriant, il s'amusait et donnait tout. L'espace d'un instant, il s'imaginait jouer à ça avec les chevaliers de policiers arrivèrent des deux côtés de Merlin et le prirent par le bras. Ils l'emmenèrent loin des gradins.

Et un but d'Arthur !  
La foule était en délire, acclame le blond alors que celui-ci riait en scrutant les gradins du regard. Pas de traces de Merlin. "Il est peut-être allé chercher un truc à manger." Se dit posément Arthur, sans grande conviction avant de se replongeait dans le match. Un coup de sifflet retentit, le temps était écoulé. Victoire de l'équipe d'Arthur. 2 - 0. Celui-ci accouru plus proche des gradins pour les observait alors que les personnes le félicitaient.

- Bonjour Merlin, fit le policier.  
- Bonjour, que ce passe-t-il? Demanda Merlin.  
- Excuse-nous si on t'a fait peur. Ta maman était morte d'inquiétude, tu n'es pas rentré hier soir à ce qu'il parait et des témoins t'on vu pourtant te diriger vers chez toi.  
- Euh..  
- Il y a eu un vol la nuit dernière au musé.  
- Qu'est-ce qui a été volé ? Vous pensez que j'ai quelque chose à voir là dedans ?  
- Une épée que des scientifiques avait trouvé dans le lac Avalon. Elle a disparu.

Merlin se figea.

- Excalibur... Souffla-t-il.


	4. Je sais maintenant

Chapitre quatre,

- Quel est le rapport avec moi ?

Au même moment Arthur arriva et se mit au côté de son ami. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Merlin. Ensuite vers les policiers durement. Il semblait légèrement vexé que son ami ait raté le plus beau but de sa carrière.

- Il y a un problème messieurs ? Grogna-t-il

Le policier regarda Arthur d'un air grave.

- Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends petit gars? Si il y a un problème cela ne te regarde en rien. File d'ici.

Il se retourna vers Merlin.

- Ou étais-tu la nuit dernière ?  
- Avec moi, trancha Arthur.

Sa voix était devenu aussi glaciale que l'Antarctique, et son regard fusillait celui du policier. Celui-ci eut un petit rictus satisfait.

- Alors, tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à ce que je fouille ta maison ?  
- Si, au contraire.  
- Ton arrogance te jouera des tours, alors si tu n'as rien à caché tu n'as rien à craindre. Conduit nous chez toi.  
- Vous savez qui sont mes parents? Mon père en entendra parler et vous risquez de gros problèmes!  
- Pour l'instant, les problèmes, c'est vous qui les avez.

Un soupir d'exaspération s'échappa des lèvres d'Arthur. Il fit un signe vague de la main. Instinctivement les policiers se mirent à le suivre.

-Dans quoi est-ce que tu nous as encore embarqué Merlin? Glissa Arthur aux oreilles de son ami.

- Je ne sais pas, ils me soupçonnent d'avoir pris une épée..  
- Toi ? Arthur pouffa de rire. Tu n'es pas capable de mettre un pied devant l'autre, alors voler une épée, laisse moi rire!

Sortant de l'enceinte du lycée, Arthur se dirigea vers la voiture de police où ils montèrent tout les quatres à l'intérieur sous les ordres de l'un des policiers. "Si seulement Arthur savait que l'épée qui avait disparu était la sienne." pensa Merlin. Tout le monde était silencieux dans la voiture. Arthur parlait de temps en temps pour guider le conducteur. Devant la grande maison d'Arthur, les policiers rentrèrent sans crier garde. Un homme barbu tenait les deux adolescents pour ne pas qu'ils s'en aillent. Ils en avaient pas l'intention évidemment.

- Je l'ai trouvé ! Cria le policier.  
- QUOI ? S'étrangla Arthur en se débattant. Vous vous foutez de moi? Lâchez moi tout de suite!

Réussissant à se dégager, le blond se dirigea vers l'autre policier, et se figea en voyant l'épée dans ses mains. Merlin ne pu s'empêcher de crier : "Excalibur est et sera toujours à Arthur. Elle n'appartient qu'à lui ! C'est elle qui est venu jusqu'à lui, ce n'est pas nous qui l'avons prise" Il savait que personne n'allait le croire mais il le fallait. A sa grande surprise le policier ouvrit grand les yeux puis se gratta le menton en reflechissant. "Emmenons les au poste." Le policier assez costaud attrapa Arthur, qui était assez agité, par son t-shirt et le traîna jusqu'à la voiture avec Merlin. Il les fit rentrer à l'intérieur puis démarra, tandis que l'autre emballa avec soin l'épée et la rangea dans le coffre.

- On est dans la mouise jusqu'au cou! Souffla Arthur à Merlin. Comment cette épée est-elle arrivée chez moi?!  
- Tu ne me croirais pas si je te le disais.  
- Je suis plus à ça près, répondit Arthur en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Ce que j'ai dis plus tôt, je le pensais vraiment. Tu es le véritable roi de Camelot, celui qui fut et qui sera. Cette épée, Arthur, c'est la tienne. Elle ne peut appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre et elle sera toujours à tes côtés. Je l'ai forgé moi même dans le souffle d'un Dragon. Elle s'appelle Excalibur, elle est magique. Merlin tilta. Il ne savait toujours pas si il avait ses pouvoirs. Il ne pouvait essayer ici, pas devant les policiers.  
- Excalibur... Forger dans le souffle d'un Dragon. Souffla le blond dans un murmure.

Arthur plaça sa main contre son flanc en suffoquant légèrement. Il ferma brièvement les yeux alors qu'un flash lui revint à nouveau. Toujours le même garçon au cheveux noir de jais, sa lame le transperça. Le jeune homme blond réouvrit aussitôt les yeux dans un sursaut.

- Je... Je te crois, Merlin.

Le brun hocha la tête, silencieusement. Il était si heureux. Qu'Arthur le croit, ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'il se souvienne mais ce n'était pas grave. L'important, était qu'Arthur avait confiance en lui. Le policier barbu ouvrit la porte et sourit aux deux jeunes gens. Merlin trouvait cela suspect.

Le chef va être ravis ! Pensa-t-il trop fort. Depuis le temps qu'il les cherche.

Arthur et Merlin suivirent l'agent dans le poste de police. Le blond reprit son air arrogant en entrant dans le bureau du chef. Il les attendait, d'un air décontracté et leur pria de prendre place sur deux chaises moelleuses se trouvant en face de lui. Les deux jeunes gens obéirent, nonchalamment. Le chef contenait très mal son exitation qui se lisait sur son visage.

- Nous n'avons pas pris cette épée, plaida calmement Merlin.  
- Oh mon garçon, cela aucune importance! Attendez moi deux secondes je reviens, il faut que je vous montre quelque chose.

Lorsqu'il fut loin d'eux, Arthur se tourna vers Merlin avec perplexité. Il trouvait tout ça étrange et cela n'avait ni queue, ni tête.

- Tu te souviens de.. notre vie avant ? Demanda Merlin  
- Non. Je sais même plus de ce qui est réel ou pas en ce moment même. Soupira Arthur.  
- Notre amitié est réelle, murmura Merlin en posant sa main sur la sienne.  
- C'est la seule chose dont je ne doute pas, Merlin. Sourit le blond en baissant les yeux sur leurs mains.

Merlin retira sa main. En touchant Arthur il ne pouvait cesser de penser à leur lèvres, collées l'une contre l'autre. Le baiser le plus tendre et passionné qu'il avait jamais échangé depuis Freya. Une vague de nostalgie l'envahi. Il était bien loin de tout maintenant. Voyant le visage attristé de son ami, Arthur passa une main dans son dos et se pencha vers lui.

- Eh.. Je suis désolé, lança Arthur, en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Pourquoi ? Lui demanda-t-il en s'efforcant de sourire.  
- De ne pas me souvenir.  
- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu étais assez le même je dois dire. Tu étais un véritable idiot et tu ne savais rien faire tout seul, ria-t-il. Il regarda son ami dans les yeux et son sourire s'évapora aussitôt. Il reprit plus gravement. Tu étais courageux, brave et tu aimais ton peuple plus que ta propre vie. Tu étais un époux des plus parfait et tu aimais Guinevere de tout ton coeur et elle te le rendait si bien. Tu défendais l'égalité, la paix et le bonheur de tous. Tu as été une bénédiction pour Camelot et pour Albion. Heureusement, tu m'avais à tes côtés pour te sauver la vie, parce que sans moi et ma magie, tu serais mort dès notre toute première rencontre poignardé par une sorcière dont ton père avait tué le fils. "Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent, fils contre fils." répéta Merlin.

Arthur manqua de s'étouffer à plusieurs reprise. Il regardait Merlin avec de grand yeux écarquillé mais l'écoutait avec attention. Il pointa finalement son index contre son torse.

- J'étais marié? J'avais une femme? Moi? S'écria-t-il de sa voix la plus aiguë et finit par se racler la gorge, prenant un air également plus grave. Et toi, tu es en train de me dire que tu étais un sorcier, avec de la magie et que tu sauvais mon postérieur tout le temps? Alors que j'étais quand même le roi!

Merlin avait les larmes aux yeux, chacune de ses respirations devenaient douloureuse.

- J'ai échoué, je ne suis pas arrivé à te protéger Arthur. Tu es morts des mains de Mordred et je n'ai rien pu faire. Le brun éclata en sanglot. Tout les souvenirs remontèrent dans sa tête et la peine était trop grande. Je n'ai rien pu faire, j'ai tout essayé mais c'était trop tard.

Le coeur d'Arthur se serra soudainement et tout se bousculer dans sa tête. Mordred, le garçon de ses cauchemars, celui qui l'avait transpercé de sa lame. Bien sûr que Arthur se souvenait.

- Non.. Non ne dit pas ça! Regarde, je suis là Merlin et en parfaite santé, murmura Arthur en passant sa main dans les cheveux du brun. Tu as fais tout ce que tu as pu, tout était de la faute de Morgana.  
- Arthur ! Tu te souviens ? Oubliant ses larmes Merlin se jeta au coup d'Arthur, le pressant contre lui de toute ses forces.  
- Je suis pas sûr de tout, encore mais je crois que oui.

Arthur savourait cette instant et serra son fidèle ami contre lui. Au même moment, le policier fit irruption dans la pièce. Il se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence. Les deux amis se détachèrent donc à contre coeur. Le chef s'assis en face d'eux, en affichant un sourire des plus radieux.

- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir avec impatience j'attentais ce moment mes enfants.  
- Quel moment ?  
- De vous rencontrer !  
- Pourquoi voulez vous nous rencontrer?  
- Il y a dix huit ans, une jeune avait été retrouvé morte près du lac Avalon. Nos chercheurs ont donc fouillé le lac de fond en comble et on trouvé cette épée. Le musé en a donc prit la charge et un jour j'ai trouvé ce mot sur la table. Lisez-le.

Il donna le papier à Merlin qui le lit à haute voix :

- "Vous avez trouvé l'épée du roi de tout les temps. Cette épée ne peut-être qu'en sa possession. Il est encore trop jeune aujourd'hui. Ce n'est qu'un bébé, mais viendra le jour ou il sera digne de la reprendre et ce jour la vous ne devrez pas vous y opposer. L'épée viendra à lui, n'essayez pas de trouver cet enfant, il devra prendre son chemin par lui même avec l'aide de son fidèle ami. Vous aurez besoin d'eux, plus que vous ne l'imaginez. Personne d'autre ne pourra venir à votre secours et vaincre. Sans eux, il n'y aura plus de vie sur terre, jamais."

Arthur prit le papier des mains de Merlin et le relu plusieurs fois, pour voir si il avait tout compris. Au fond de lui, il savait clairement que cette lettre parlait de lui et Merlin. Il savait que cette épée, Excalibur, lui appartenait.

- Je la veux, souffla Arthur en relevant son regard bleu vers le policier. Donnez moi l'épée.

L'homme le regarda avec curiosité. Il se leva en soutenant son dos qui le faisait soufrir. Il sortit de la pièce et un instant plus tard il fut de retour avec la précieuse lame dans ses mains.

- Tiens.

Le blond se leva, et pris le manche de l'épée, la soulevant devant lui. Il passa le bout de ses doigts sur la longueur d'Excalibur alors que des images défilait dans sa tête. Camelot, son royaume, Uther, son couronnement, Morgana, Gaïus, Mordred, Guinevere. Sa chère et tendre Gwen. La bataille finale, le dragon et évidemment, Merlin. Son fidèle servant, celui qui avait tant fait pour lui et qui ne demandait jamais rien. Arthur se retourna vers celui-ci, les traits de son visage avait changer, il n'était plus le footballeur arrogant, à présent il était Arthur Pendragon, celui qui était et qui sera. Le roi de Camelot. Merlin savait à ce moment précis qu'Arthur avait retrouvé la mémoire.  
- Comment vous sentez vous ? ... Votre Majesté.

Merlin était si fier. Arthur déglutit difficilement, et baissa les yeux vers Merlin. Une pensée amère lui traversa l'esprit.

- J'ai connu mieux, lança le blond.

Merlin observait son roi, attendant que celui-ci lui donne plus d'explication

- Il ne sont plus là n'est-ce pas ? Les chevaliers, Gaïus et... Et Guinevere ?

Merlin baissa la tête. Après la mort d'Arthur, Perceval avait rejoint Merlin au lac. Le chevalier lui avait appris la mort de Gwaine et lui celle de son Roi. Après cela, ils étaient revenu au château ou Guinevere et tout les autres les attendaient avec espoir. Le sorcier se rappellera toujours de ce moment ou il a du apprendre à sa reine que son époux était mort. Qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui dire adieu. Qu'il ne lui avait pas ramené l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il avait du user de toute ses forces pour ne pas pleurer. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Elle était resté si forte. Gaïus devenait de plus en plus malade et quelques mois après, la vieillesse l'avait emporté. Merlin était donc devenu le médecin officiel de la court ainsi que le conseillé de Guinevere. Au fil du temps, il ne restait plus rien de la magie. Plus rien de tout ce qu'il avait connu. Il se souvient maintenant. Il ne pouvait mourir, il pouvait avoir l'âge qu'il désirait. Il était avec Aithusa qui avait mûrit depuis la mort de Morgana. Elle lui avait raconté qu'Arthur allait bientôt revenir. Merlin n'avait jamais été aussi content. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'il sentirait lorsque ce serait le cas. Que lorsque Arthur reviendrait, elle s'éteindrait. Elle lui avait proposé de devenir un bébé et de se mouler avec les autres habitants que Merlin tentait d'éviter depuis les premières voitures et tout ce tralala qui était vraiment trop étrange pour lui. Elle lui montra une jeune femme, qui, elle en était sûre, élèverait Merlin avec tendresse et qu'il ne manquerait jamais d'amour. La suite.. On l'a connait.

- On es seul Arthur, il n'y a que nous.  
- Au moins, tu es toujours là, mon vieil ami, dit-il en tapotant l'épaule de celui-ci.

Malgré son sourire, le coeur d'Arthur était broyé par le chagrin. Camelot, son magnifique château et tout son royaume n'était plus. Sa femme et ses amis n'était à présent que des fantômes de son passé. Il vivait dans un monde avec trop de technologies à son goût. Avec toute ses pensées, le Roi inspira brusquement, tentant de retenir un sanglot coincé dans sa gorge. Il se devait d'être digne, il se le devait et il le devait à Merlin. Le brun s'approcha de son Roi et posa une main sur son épaule qu'il pressa tendrement et amicalement.

- Ils ont toujours été fier de vous Arthur et ils vous ont porté dans leur coeur jusqu'à leur dernier souffle.. Ils ont toujours cru en vous, vous sont restés fidèle et vous ont toujours aimé... tout comme moi.. Tout le monde a toujours été reconnaissant pour ce que vous avez construit.  
- Je les ai abandonné, Merlin. Mais peut importe, ils ne sont plus de ce monde à présent.

Le blond passa une main sur ses yeux, les frottant légèrement dans un soupire puis il reposa ses yeux larmoyant sur son ami.

- Et maintenant ?

Merlin fixa un instant Excalibur puis releva la tête.

- Vous n'avez abandonné personne. Vous étiez dans le coeur de se peuple que vous avez aimé, aidé, protégé et dont vous avez tout donné. Vous étiez dans le coeur de votre femme, qui vous aimé plus que tout au monde. Vous étiez dans le coeur de vos chevaliers qui se sont battu pour vous et qui ont continué de se battre en votre nom. Vous étiez dans le coeur de ses enfants, qui marchés dans les pas de celui qu'ils admiraient, que tous voulaient ressembler Vous étiez partout Arthur, dans l'eau qui s'écoulait des rivières, dans le souffle du vent, dans la poussière que les cheveux secouaient sous leur puissant galop. Vous n'avez abandonné personne... Vous êtes la meilleure chose qui soit arrivé sur cette terre. Vous étiez en moi Arthur, parce que nous sommes les deux faces d'une même pièce. Si on est la aujourd'hui, tout les deux, c'est parce qu'il est impossible de séparer une pièce. C'est parce qu'on est fait pour vivre encore et toujours. C'est parce qu'on est fait pour faire de grande chose. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on va faire maintenant, on va simplement attendre. Si on est revenu, c'est que c'est le moment. Il viendra à nous. En attendant, on doit reprendre la vie normalement, retourner dans nos maisons, au lycée et on verra bien.  
- Je me suis battu jusqu'à la fin, tu sais. Pour eux, le people, pour les chevaliers, pour Gwen et pour toi, je ne voulais pas pas te laisser seul et pourtant c'est ce qui est arrivé. Tu es très brave, Merlin. Être encore là pour moi après toute ses années. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, sourit-il. Attendre, c'est la seule chose à faire. On rentre ?

Arthur tira Merlin par son t-shirt, l'obligeant à se relever.

- On rentre! Affirma-t-il.

Ils tournèrent brièvement le regard vers les policiers et leur dirent adieu d'un signe de tête. Avant de partir Merlin se retourna pour ajouter " Si vous avez des nouvelles, ou que quelque chose de suspect se fait voir, n'hésitez pas à venir nous en parler, vous savez où nous trouver. " Les agents hochèrent de la tête. Merlin sentit la main d'Arthur dernière son dos qui le poussait en avant. Ils marchèrent côte à côte. "Un garçon, une épée à la main, ça doit être bizarre pour les gens d'ici." se disait-il avant de se replonger dans ses pensées. Ses pensées de son autre vie, qui lui manquait tant. Au bout d'un long moment de silence gênant, pour Merlin, Arthur tourna la tête vers celui-ci et fronça les sourcils.

- Il faut que je te demande quelques chose, annonça-il.  
- Tout ce que vous voulez Arthur..  
- Tu te rappelle de cette sorcière, qui avait sauvé Gwen, n'est ce pas ? La Dolma. Était-elle une amie à toi ? Demanda-t-il gentiment, dans une petite moue.

Merlin laissa un petit rire s'échapper. Puis une grimace se rappelant les habits atroce qu'il avait du porter.

- La sorcière.. C'était moi Arthur.

Le blond s'arrêta net et ouvra de grand yeux, fixant son ami. Les mots lui manquait.

- Excuse moi ?  
- D'ailleurs, je me souviendrais toujours que vous alliez partir SANS MOI !  
- Seigneur !

Le Roi partit dans une hilarité qui faisait plaisir à voir, il riait au éclat en prenant appuie sur l'épaule de Merlin. Il se souvenait exactement de la Dolma, cette vieille femme repoussante, dans des habits ridicule, ce qui le fit rire de plus belle.

- TOI ? ... Tu étais, la sorcière ! Lâcha-t-il entre deux rire.  
- Il n'y a rien de drôle Arthur.. Vraiment il n'y a pas de quoi rire ! Ma tête me grattait les habits étaient abominable ! Ne parlons même pas de l'odeur !  
- Oh non, c'est vrai, il n'y a rien de drôle ! Mon meilleur ami était déguisé en femme mais, non. Ce n'est pas marrant, tu as raison, souffla-t-il, tentant de se calmer.

Au son de "Meilleur ami" Merlin tilta.

- Vous admettez donc que j'étais votre meilleur ami ? Malgré le fait que j'étais un servant et vous.. le Roi ?

Arthur se racla la gorge, son fou rire s'était calmé.

- Eh bien.. Oui, idiot. Finit-il par dire, poussant Merlin d'un léger coup d'épaule.  
- C'est étrange quand même. Vous savez que ce n'est pas convenable d'être ami avec son valet ?

Merlin ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il cherchait. Il regardait le blond avec défi, mais on pouvait reconnaître une profonde tristesse dans son regard. Lui même ne pouvait pas l'expliquer.

- Je te l'ai déjà dis, Merlin, tu n'as plus à être mon valet. D'ailleurs, je ne suis plus vraiment un Roi. Un Roi sans son royaume n'est plus rien et je n'ai plus de royaume, Pourquoi on ne peut pas remonter dans le temps ?

Arthur soupira et releva les yeux devant lui, il aperçut le portail de sa maison.

- Au fait, je reste chez toi, ce soir ! Affirma-t-il.  
- D'accord, c'est ma mère qui va être contente. Elle attend depuis longtemps le jour ou je me ferais enfin un ami.. Tout était si simple à Camelot. Il suffisait d'être gentil avec les autres. D'être sois-même et d'être serviable.. J'avais beaucoup d'amis et de gens qui m'aimaient. Aujourd'hui, lorsque tu es gentil, tu es considéré comme faible. Ils n'aiment pas les gens qui ont quelques choses dans la cervelle.  
- Tu avais des amis à Camelot, toi ?! Plaisanta Arthur en plissant son nez. Les gens d'aujourd'hui ne sont plus pareil, ils sont vulgaire et sans respect. On se croirait dans la jungle, mangé ou être mangé.  
- Gwaine et Guinevere étaient très important pour moi. J'avais Gaïus. Mais par dessus tout, je vous avez, vous.  
- Et regarde, je suis toujours là !

Ouvrant grand ses bras, Arthur répondit d'un grand sourire, tentant de remonter le moral de son jeune ami.

- Allez, emmène moi chez toi. On va se faire une soirée entre mecs et faire des ... trucs de mecs ! Reprit-il d'un ton enjoué, donnant un petit coup sur l'épaule de Merlin.

Merlin fit un bref sourire à Arthur avant de passer devant pour le conduire chez lui. La route se fit en silence. Le brun ouvrit la porte de sa petite maison rouge et appela doucement sa mère. Celle-ci arriva et le prit dans les bras. Elle regarda par dessus l'épaule de son fils et aperçu Arthur qui avait l'air gêné.

- Je vois que nous avons de la visite.. A qui ais-je l'honneur ? Demanda-t-elle en s'adressant à jeune garçon.  
- Je m'appelle Arthur. Arthur Pendragon et je suis l'ami de Merlin, répondit le blond dans un sourire poli.

Elle le fixa un instant avant de souffler un "Arthur...Pendragon..." Elle regarda ensuite son fils avant de sortir de la maison, Merlin sur ses talons.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Où vas-tu ?  
- Rien, rien.. J'ai quelque chose à faire mon chéri. Je ne sais pas que je rentrerai.  
- Quoi ? Mais ?  
- A plus tard !

Merlin regarda Arthur.

- Je ne comprends pas.

Arthur avait ouvert de grand yeux en suivant la mère de Merlin puis il se tourna vers celui-ci.

- J'ai dis quelques choses de mal ?  
- Non, elle a plutôt l'air d'avoir quelque chose d'important à faire. C'est bizarre. Je crois que notre soirée entre gars attendra, on ferait mieux de la suivre..  
- Pourquoi voudrais-tu... Oh peut importe, allons-y. Reprit Arthur. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas espionné quelqu'un !


	5. Le médaillon du Malin

Cinquième chapitre,

Le blond reprit son air enjoué. Il avait l'air plutôt heureux de l'idée de Merlin, ce qui était une première. Un peu d'action, ça ne lui fairait pas de mal. Surtout que remonte à longtemps où ils n'étaient pas parti à l'aventure. Ils sortirent de la maisonnette et se mirent sur les traces de la mère de Merlin. Arthur regarda son ami et lui chuchota : "Quel est le prénom de ta mère au fait?" "Helena." Arthur hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait entendu. Merlin avait quelque pas d'avance sur Arthur. Il frôlait presque les herbes, avançant avec élégance et souplesse. Arthur lui, regardait le brun avec nostalgie. Cette petite escapade nocturne lui rappelait des souvenirs à Camelot. Merlin se retourna précipitamment et plaqua Arthur derrière un arbre. Le blond sentait le souffle de Merlin dans son cou. "Je viens de la voir, elle est la-bas." montra t-il d'un geste de tête dans la profondeur de la nuit. Arthur cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en observant Merlin puis tourna la tête dans la direction désigné par le jeune sorcier, scrutant le noir de ses yeux topaze. " Je ne vois rien. " puis après quelques instant de plus, il reprit :

- Oh si, je la vois. Mais que vient-elle faire ici ? Ce n'est pas un endroit pour traîner la nuit. Surtout pas pour une femme, chuchota Arthur.

Une fois la voie libre, le blond se libéra de l'emprise de Merlin. Il l'entraîna avec lui à la poursuite d'Helena, toujours en toute discrétion.

- Ca ne lui ressemble pas.. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle vient faire dans les bois. Il fait nuit, il fait froid.. Elle ne devrait pas être ici.

Le brun regarda par terre, ses émotions le submergeant. Il essuya une larme avant de relever la tête vers Arthur.

- J'ai déjà perdu ma vrai mère. Je ne supporterai pas de la perdre elle aussi.

Merlin accéléra la cadence. Il fit signe à Arthur se s'arrêter en levant deux doigts de sa main.

- Elle vient de rentrer dans cette grotte... Je l'a connais. C'est ici même que la magie est né. C'est la grotte de cristal. Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire la? Comment connait-elle cet endroit ?

Arthur était silencieux. Ils rentrèrent dans la grotte. Les deux jeunes hommes se cachèrent derrière un rochet et observèrent Helena avec attention. Elle tenait un médaillon dans sa main, ainsi qu'un livre qu'elle fermement serré dans sa main. Elle récitait très vite des paroles en ancien langage. Elle sortie un couteau de sa poche et s'ouvrit sa main de telle sorte à laisser faire couler quelques goûtes de sang qu'elle pressa ensuite contre le médaillon. Elle prit la parole, d'une voix roque et puissante.

- Les choses doivent changer. Il est l'heure. Il est temps. Tout ce qui a été chamboulé doit revenir. Tout ce qui a été oublié doit rennaître. La mémoire doit jaïr. Les anciens retiennent depuis trop longtemps les monstres dans les sous-sol de la terre. J'ai entendu votre appel. Ils sont tout les deux réunis. Ils ont l'épée. Nous sommes prêts. La magie peut revenir sur terre.

Elle se coucha au sol, recroquevillé sur elle même. Elle attendait. Un silence pesant avait emplit le lieu. Merlin et Arthur se regardaient avec inquiétude et interrogation.  
" Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?! " Mima Arthur avec ses lèvres, sans qu'aucun sons de sorte de sa bouche. Il fit signe d'avancer à Merlin, puis le poussa un peu en avant en voyant que celui-ci n'était pas d'accord. " C'est toi le sorcier, va ! " Murmura le Roi, les yeux grand écarquillé. Quand soudain, la terre se mit à trembler sous les pieds des jeunes hommes, la vibration se faisait de plus en plus puissante, de la poussière commençait à tomber des murs.

- Ce n'est pas un tremblement de terre, chuchota Merlin, on dirait quelque chose qui court...sous nos pieds... non?

Il sentit un main sur son épaule. Il sursauta et tourna la tête. C'était sa mère.

- Rentrez tout les deux, vous avez besoin de repos, les choses sont en train de changer. Les troupes se rassemblent. Mais vous avez encore quelques jours avant que tout ce mette en place.  
- De quoi parlez-vous ? Quelles troupes ? Gronda Arthur. Vous ne devriez même pas être là !

Helena hocha la tête en souriant.

- Mon bon Arthur, je ne peux pas parler de ça ici, rentrons à la maison, nous discuterons autour d'un chocolat.

Arthur se tourna vers Merlin, l'air dépité puis il roula des yeux, lançant un " bien " en direction d'Helena. Tout les trois sortirent de la grotte, Arthur en tête du peloton. Il prit plusieurs mètres d'avance sur la mère et son fils, les laissant discuter en paix alors que lui rester silencieux durant pratiquement toute la durée du chemin. Il tranchait quelques branches qui lui barrer la route à l'aide d'Excalibur. Il était perdu dans ses pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça Merlin.. Tu dois le comprendre mieux que tout le monde ce que c'est que d'avoir des secrets, une destinée, un lourd fardeaux que tu ne peux partager avec personne. Pas même avec la personne que tu aimes le plus au monde.  
- Oui, je sais ce que c'est. Mais tu aurais du m'en parler tout de même. Ne pas me laisser dans l'ignorance...la plus totale.. à quoi ça rîme tout ça? Je ne comprends pas.  
- Je ne pouvais pas, les choses devaient se faire seules. Tu ne devais pas te souvenir avant de rencontrer Arthur, sinon il n'aurait pas pu s'en souvenir.

Elle baissa la tête, montrant qu'elle ne désirait pas en dire plus pour le moment.

Arrivant à la maisonnette, Arthur n'oublia pas ses bonne manières. Il laissa entrer Helena en premier, puis stoppa Merlin au bas de la porte pour passer devant lui en ricanant. Cette arrogance ne le quittera donc jamais ?  
Une fois, installer sur le canapé, le blond leva la tête vers la mère de Merlin.

- Comptez-vous nous parler, maintenant ? Commença Arthur.

Elle remplit une casserole de lait qu'elle mit sur le feu. Elle alla ensuite s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine, ou les deux garçons étaient déjà assis, attendant des explications.

- Bathilda Sreezer, mon arrière grand-mère, comptait ses aventures dans un journal. Elle l'a ensuite donné à ma grand-mère, qui l'a donné à ma mère et qui me l'a ensuite donné à son tour.  
- Où est ce livre? Demanda Merlin dans un élan de curiosité, il devait être important pour passer de générations en générations  
- Oui, il l'était. J'ai dû m'en débarrasser... dit-elle songeuse, mais laisse-moi vous raconter, je vais y venir. J'ai mis du temps à déchiffrer les paroles du livre qui étaient en ancienne religion. Avec ta tante, nous y en avons passé des journées penchées dessus. Au fil des siècles, la magie s'éteignait. Il ne restait plus rien de ce qui était autrefois partout. Elle n'avait pas disparu, au contraire, elles s'étaient toutes regrouper dans le néant. Dans les profondeurs de la terre pour combattre le mal en personne. Le mal qui grandissait et qui menaçait d'envahir la terre.  
- Comment se fait que je n'ai pas fais parti de cette armée? S'indigna Merlin  
- Tu es un puissant sorcier Merlin. Le plus puissant de tous. Ta place n'était pas sous terre. Aithusa veillait sur toi.  
- Ma place n'était pas sous terre ? Ma place n'était nulle part ! J'étais qu'une âme damné, perdue et seule. J'aurais pu me rendre utile !  
- Ce n'était pas ta destinée Merlin, répondit-elle calmement. Une fois sous terre tu n'aurais pas pu revenir. Hors seul vous deux, expliqua-t-elle en désignant Le brun et Arthur des mains, avaient la possibilité de les faire revenir. Vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre pour réussir mon garçon. Si on t'avait mis dans la confidence, on aurait tous été perdu aujourd'hui. Tu n'aurais pas supporter être là sans rien faire. ( Elle se leva pour éteindre le gaz. ) Tu sais très bien que c'est la vérité. ( Elle versa du chocolat en poudre dans trois tasses avant d'y mettre le lait chaud. Elle donna ensuite le chocolat chaud avant de continuer. ) Bathilda racontait qu'un jour, le mal arriverait à rejoindre le monde des vivants. Ce jour la, ce serait.. atroce... La terreur serait la seule maitresse. La souffrance et la peur raineraient et tout serait perdue. C'est la que vous intervenez. Avant que tout ça se produise. Le roi d'hier et d'aujourd'hui et le puissant de tout les sorciers enfin réunit pour tous nous venir en aide et faire pencher la balance. Il fallait que simplement que vous vous trouviez et que l'épée trouve son Roi.  
Arthur ne disait pas un mot, il écoutait les paroles de la femme au cheveux brun avec attention. Il se permettait de jeter quelques coups d'oeil à Merlin, de temps en temps. " Tu es un puissant sorcier Merlin. " ces mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Après tout ce temps Arthur n'arrivait pas à croire que son ami, son fidèle serviteur était un sorcier. Son regard se posa plus longuement sur le brun cette fois, il scrutait chaque détails de son visage, oubliant la présence d'Helena. Sentant son regard sur lui, Merlin tripotait ses doigts nerveusement.

- Et maintenant, qu'est ce qu'on doit faire ? Maintenant que nous sommes réunis. Finit par dire Arthur, le tête tourner vers la vieille femme.  
- Il faut attendre mon grand. Ils ont entendu mon appel, les secousses ressenties tout à l'heure... c'est parce qu'ils arrivent.  
- Qui donc ? Demanda Arthur.  
- Les êtres magiques s'échappent des entrailles de la terre pour venir se battre à vos côtés. Ils ne servent plus à rien sous terre dit-elle en posant sa tasse sur ses lèvres. Elle souffla un instant sur le chocolat bouillant  
- Tu n'as pas expliqué pourquoi tu as du te débarrasser du livre, fit remarquer Merlin.  
- J'ai pensé que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Je ne voulais que rien ne puisse ramener le Malin vers toi.  
- Le Malin ?  
- Un des nombreux noms que l'on donne à Satan. Lorsque tu avais cinq ans, le Diable avait réussi à se frayer un chemin vers notre monde. Il te cherchait. Il voulait mettre fin à tes jours. Il a fouillé toutes les maisons, créant des épidémies épouvantables sur son passage. Il a tué beaucoup d'enfants. Je t'ai caché, et j'ai brûlé le livre.. J'avais peur.. Il y avait également écrit dessus des formules et des histoires qu'il n'aurait pas été bon de voir en possession du mal.  
- Lorsque Aithusa m'a conseillé de reprendre l'apparence d'un bébé et de vivre avec toi, elle savait tout ça? Elle but une gorgé avant de poser la tasse sur la table.  
- Tout était prévu mon fils. Il fallait que tu oublie toi aussi. Il fallait une connection.. nouvelle avec Arthur. Il fallait que vous retrouviez l'étincelle qui brillait en vous quand vous étiez à Camelot et pour ça, il fallait tout recommencer du début. Pour trouver Arthur, tu devais avant tout te chercher toi aussi Merlin. Pendant un moment j'ai eu peur de ne jamais trouver la ville dans laquelle il était tombé... Heureusement, j'ai reçu un cou de fil de tes parents Arthur.  
- Mes parents ?! S'étrangla Arthur. Vous voulez dire que mes parents sont au courant de ça ? Seigneur, tout ça me parait tellement insensé.

Le blond prit sa tête entre ses mains en soufflant doucement alors que la main rassurante de Merlin se posa dans son dos. La panique avait envahit le jeune roi, il en avait vu des choses, de la magie, des monstres mais cette histoire le dépasser complètement.

- Bien, bien, bien. Et comment avez-vous renvoyé cette.. chose la dernière fois ? Reprit-il, tentant de garder un ton serein.

Elle hésita un instant à répondre. Elle le regardait tristement.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est à moi de te le dire. Mais si tu as eu l'impression d'être seul pendant toute ces années, d'être abandonné de ta famille... C'est parce que toi le Malin t'avait trouvé ! Il t'avait reconnu ! Il a, dans un élan d'intimidation.. raconté à tes parents qui tu étais vraiment, ils ont dis que s'il te tuait, il n'aurait pas besoin de chercher Merlin et il pourrait un jour devenir le maitre des deux mondes. Ce sont tes parents Arthur qui l'ont ramené d'où il venait. Ils ont arraché ce médaillon du coup du Malin et il a disparu, raconta-t-elle en brandissant le colier encore taché de sangs. Ils se sont promis de tout faire pour retrouver Merlin. Ils savaient qu'il fallait que vous soyez réuni. Alors, pour te protéger, ils t'ont mis dans une petite école, d'un petit village. Ils essayaient de se tenir loin de toi, pour deux raisons, la première pour rechercher Merlin et la seconde, pour si jamais les monstres revenaient, et qu'ils retrouvaient la trace de tes parents, rien ne puisse les conduire à toi. Et il y a quelques semaines j'ai reçu un appel. C'était ta maman. On a longuement parlé, alors je suis venu ici aussi vite que possible.  
- J'en ai assez entendu, ça suffit. Ça suffit ! Répéta Arthur.

Se levant d'un bond, le blondinet sorti en vitesse de la maisonnette sous les regards étonnaient de Merlin et de sa mère. Une grande bouffée d'air frais c'est ce dont il avait besoin. Toutes ses années où il pensait ne pas être aimé de ses parents... Il passa ses mains sur son visage en soufflant doucement puis se tourna vers la porte de la maison, où se tenait Merlin appuyait contre l'encadrement.

- Les gens attendent tellement de moi. De nous. "Sauve le monde Arthur !" "Va tué Satan Arthur !" A vos ordres ! On se demanderais presque qui est le roi ici ! Ronchonna-t-il. On aura donc jamais le droit à une vie tranquille ? Une vie sans monstres, là où on pourra faire des trucs normaux comme une balade à cheval ? ( Arthur souffla bruyamment. ) J'ai vraiment envie d'une balade à cheval.  
- Ne sois pas égoïste! Cria Merlin. Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? Pour ma mère ou pour tes parents ? Pense un peu à tout ceux qui depuis des siècles sont sous terre et mettent coeur et âme pour empêcher la terre d'être envahi et d'être réduit à néant pour nous laisser le temps de grandir et de comprendre ! Oui, on nous demande beaucoup. Mais on ne peut aller à l'encontre de sa destiné ! On est fait pour vivre de grande chose ! Ils ont besoin de nous ! On peut faire une ballade à cheval, maintenant même si tu veux.. Mais sâche qu'aujourd'hui tu n'es plus le Roi. Tu es bien plus que ça... Et on ne peut pas se passer de nous. Sinon on va tous mourir. Tes parents qui sont allés jusqu'à sacrifier leur vie pour toi. Tu penses qu'ils ont demandé à vivre ça eux ? Ils ne savaient rien de la magie et du jour au lendemain, ils ont vu le Diable débarquer chez eux pour tuer leur fils de cinq ans ! Et ils ont du accepter de te perdre pour que tu puisses vivre !  
- Cesse de me hurler dessus et de me faire la leçon, Merlin ! Reprit Arthur, menaçant Merlin de son index. J'ai très bien compris tout ça, je ne suis pas un idiot. Je veux simplement avoir une vie normale, c'est si compliqué que ça à comprendre ?  
- Il n'y a pas de vie normale Arthur, ça n'a jamais été question pour nous... On doit faire avec. Peut-être que si on arrive à restaurer la paix, on pourra vivre heureux tout les deux. Enfin tout les deux.. Je veux dire.. Toi d'un côté, moi de l'autre.. Enfin ensemble.. toujours.. Enfin pas "ensemble" mais.. Merlin n'arrivait plus à sortir une phrase correcte alors il préféra se taire.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Arthur, il tapota l'épaule de son ami avec tendresse.

- Quand tout ça sera finit, on s'achètera une grande maison. Un château ! Pour tout les deux, avec des chevaux. Ta maman pourra venir vivre avec nous, si tu veux. Puis on voyagera et on fera toutes les choses qu'on a toujours rêvées de faire, soupira le blond, des étoiles pleins les yeux.  
- Non Arthur, murmura Merlin, pressant la main du blond dans la sienne. Quand tout sera terminé, il faudra trouver un moyen pour retourner dans le passé. Ce n'est pas chez nous ici, Camelot est notre seule maison.  
- Même avec toute la magie du monde, tu n'y arrivera pas Merlin. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence. On est coincé ici, avec toute cette.. Technologie et ses gens infâmes. Tu ne peux pas nous ramené chez nous.  
- On ne sait pas. Je pensais être le seul sorcier, hors ils sont des milliers sous terre...

Merlin ferma les yeux un moment. Il savait qu'il nourrissait de faux espoir. Il voulait y croire mais était-ce vraiment possible? Pouvait-il les ramener? Il sentit la main d'Arthur sur sa joue, ce qui le força à ouvrir les yeux.

- Allons nous coucher suggéra Merlin. Demain on va devoir aller au lycée, n'oublie pas que nous sommes toujours des lycéens.  
- Je suis le Roi, Merlin. Je n'ai pas à allez au lycée. Plaisanta Arthur. D'ailleurs, tu vas dormir par terre, je prend ton lit.

La bonne humeur d'Arthur était revenue et cela se sentait. Il taquinait Merlin, tentant de lui rendre son magnifique sourire.

Le brun passa en premier, rentrant dans la maison, suivit d'Arthur. Une fois arrivait dans la chambre, le blond se précipita sur le lit, se laissant rebondir dessus.

- Arthur... C'est ma maison.. C'est ma chambre.. C'est MON lit ! Dit-il en se jetant à son tour sur le lit, tombant à moitié sur Arthur.  
- Mais je suis toujours TON Roi ! Répondit le blond, en riant, tentant de faire bouger Merlin.

Merlin passa au dessus du blond. Son corps frêle était sur le corps musclé de son ami. Il regarda Arthur en souriant, ses yeux plongeant dans les siens. Il prit le coussin et le plaqua sur la tête de son ancien souverain avant de sentir les doigts d'Arthur sur son ventre. Celui-ci avait décidé de se défendre en faisant des chatouilles au brun, qui se laissa tomber sur le côté en riant et en suppliant le blond d'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle.  
Arthur passa à califourchon sur le jeune sorcier, tentant de l'immobiliser comme il pouvait en continuant de chatouiller ses côtes. Merlin bougeait dans tout les sens, riant de plus belle.

- Qu'est ce qu'on dit, Merlin ? Reprit Arthur, lâchant un petit rire.  
- Lâche-moi crétin ! Ria-t-il.  
- Umh, non... Je ne crois pas que ce soit ça !  
- Pitié ! Implora-t-il.  
- Je préfère ça !

Arthur se laissa tomber sur le côté du lit en riant et passa ses bras derrière sa tête, fixant le plafond. Merlin pivota pour se tourner vers lui.

- Sais-tu encore te battre Arthur ? Demanda sérieusement Merlin. Comment allons-nous faire ? Je ne sais même si j'ai encore mes pouvoirs... Je n'ai pas essayé.  
- Ce ne sont pas des choses qui s'oublient, bien sûr que je sais encore me battre, sourit Arthur en tournant la tête vers Merlin, puis reprit un air sérieux. Essaye. Maintenant.

Merlin ouvrit ses yeux en grand. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Arthur prit ses mains dans les siennes et Merlin se calma. Merlin ferma les yeux, quand il les ouvrit ils avaient une teinture dorée. Une seconde après, le lit se souleva à quelques mètres du sol. Arthur avait bien observé les yeux de Merlin, ce garçon l'étonnait de jours en jours. Il se redressa , observant autour de lui, le lit flottait dans les airs et le blond poussa un petit cri en écarquillant les yeux.

- On vole ! Regarde Merlin, on vole ! Finit-il par dire, s'accrochant au bras de son ami. C'est la première fois que je vole.  
- Pas vraiment en fait. Tu as déjà fais du dragon, tu sais.  
- Je ne m'en rappelle pas. Quand ça ?!  
- C'est normal que tu ne t'en rappelle pas.

Le lit se posa délicatement au sol. Merlin fit une grimace en se remémorant ce pénible souvenir. Arthur fronça les sourcils.

- Tu l'as appelé pour me mener au lac c'est ça? Demanda calmement Arthur.

Merlin hocha la tête et enfonça sa tête dans son coussin.

- Je suis fatigué Arthur, essayons de dormir un peu.  
- Mais c'était trop tard... Soupira Arthur avant de se tourner dos au brun. Bonne nuit, Merlin.


	6. Isil, l'elfe

Sixième chapitre,

Le soir tombé dans les rues qui devenaient sombre et le temps se rafraîchissez. Le commissariat de police, était devenu une fourmilière géante. Des plaintes se faisaient en masse sur des tremblements de terres et la panique était générale.

- Olivia ! S'exclama Jamie en s'avançant vers elle alors que la jeune femme venait de passer la porte. Que faisais-tu ? J'essaye de te joindre depuis des heures ! Nous sommes débordés ici, j'ai cru que tu n'allais pas venir nous donner un coup de main.

- J'avais à faire, répondit-elle sèchement.

- Comment ça ?

Voyant que sa coéquipière ne répondait pas, Jamie fit la moue. Il remarquait son air soucieux.

- Olivia, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Ça fait combien de temps... Six ans maintenant que nous travaillons ensemble ? On a toujours tout fait tout les deux, on a toujours tout partagé. Et si tu as des problèmes.. je peux peut-être t'aider ?

- Ce n'est pas ça, si je te dis ce que j'ai fais... tu vas désapprouver.

- Dis peux me faire confiance.

- J'ai suivi les deux gosses.

- Les deux gosses ? Avait répété Jamie en grimaçant. Quels gosses ?

- Les deux lycéens qui ont volés l'épée du lac Avalon.

- Olivia, si le chef apprend ça...

- Par pitié, ils ont volé une épée ! Je sais pas si tu te rends compte de la gravité de la situation. Nous les avons laissé s'en aller, sans rien leur demander, en leur disant limite « on s'appelle et on se fait une bouffe. »

- Elle leur appartenait !

- Tu vois, tu crois à cette histoire. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas te mêler à tout ça. Il n'y a que moi de censé ici. Bon sang Jamie, on se base sur un vulgaire petit mot, apparut je ne sais comment à la morgue il y a 20 ans, sur le corps d'une morte trouvée au fond d'un lac. C'est un immense coup monté ! Cette épée vaut une fortune ! Et on la laisse à des gamins ! A des délinquants ! Je ne peux pas, je suis désolée.

Elle était allée jusqu'à son bureau et avait mit la carte mémoire de son appareil photo dans son ordinateur.

- Et donc, tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Au début ils allaient simplement rentrer chez eux, puis ils se sont mis à suivre la mère d'un des deux. Je suis restée éloignée pour ne pas me faire repérer donc je n'ai pas pu écouter leur conversation. Regarde, expliqua-t-elle en posant son index sur l'écran de l'ordinateur en montrant une photo. Ils sont rentrés dans cette grotte. Juste après il y a eu le tremblement de terre. Ils étaient tout les trois un peu choqués en sortant.

- Donc tu as rien du tout.

- Ca te paraît normal toi d'aller dans une grotte en plein milieu de la nuit ?

- Je suis désolée Olivia... mais...

- Bon écoute, moi cette histoire je n'y crois pas une seule seconde. Donc tu fais ce que tu as envie Jamie, si tu veux me suivre sur ce coup, tant mieux, sinon je peux me débrouiller seule. Ils cachent quelque chose, et je trouverai quoi !

- Oh, dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule la faisant frissonner. Tu sais que je te suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde.

Elle lui avait sourit en secouant légèrement la tête.

- Donc qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

- Je pense qu'on devrait fouiller la grotte. Demain quand il fera jour.

Le chef était apparu derrière eux, une mine mécontente.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez prévu de faire tout les deux. Mais cela met bien égal. Je ne sais pas la raison pour laquelle vous souhaitez fouiller une grotte mais cela ne se fera pas. Avec ce tremblement de terre, nous sommes débordés. Et c'est notre priorité. C'est compris ? Alors bougez vous un peu.

Jamie et Olivia hochèrent la tête.

- Bon, on dirait bien que ça tombe à l'eau ! S'exclama Jamie en se jetant sur le fauteuil en face d'Olivia une fois le chef parti.

- Absolument pas. On ira fouiller cette grotte demain. On travaille pas en fin d'après-midi. Après-demain, on suit les deux gosses pour voir ce qu'ils manigancent.

Le lendemain matin, les deux jeunes hommes dormaient paisiblement. Arthur était complètement affalé contre Merlin, une jambe sur son estomac. Le brun se réveilla dans un grognement et poussa le souverain, " réveille toi, crétin, c'est l'heure ! " lança Merlin.  
Quelques instants plus tard, Arthur et Merlin étaient près à partir. Ils étaient bien évidemment, comme toujours en retard. Ils montèrent de justesse dans le bus. Tout le monde s'était retourné sur leur passage, alors que des murmures s'élevaient. L'équipe de foot firent même signe à Arthur de venir s'asseoir avec eux mais celui-ci les ignora, préférant rester au côté de son fidèle ami. Le trajet se fit dans la bonne humeur et les rires pour les deux garçons. Arrivait au lycée, Merlin et Arthur se dirigèrent vers leurs salles de classes, le blond n'arrêtait pas de râler car il ne voulait en aucun cas être ici. Première heure de cours : histoire. Les deux amis s'assirent côte à côté, ce qui surprit une fois de plus le professeur.

- Bonjour à tous.. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, bien que vous ayez surement sentit mais.. Il y a eu plusieurs secousses depuis hier soir. Des tremblements de terre qui dure seulement quelques secondes. C'est pour ça, qu'il faut que vous soyez très prudent les enfants. En cas de nouvelles secousses tout le monde sous les tables! Le professeur se retourna vers son tableau. Nous allons commencer un nouveau chapitre, reprit-il, La seconde guerre mondiale et le totalitarisme. Ouvrez vos livres page 55.

Merlin arrêta d'écouter le professeur pour se tourner vers Arthur

- Cette nuit il y en a eu une belle de secousse. J'ai cru que la maison allait s'effondrer. Tu n'as même pas bougé.  
- Je.. N'ai absolument rien entendu ou sentit, pouffa Arthur. Je crois que c'est à cause de l'oreiller, il m'a bien protégé. ( Il secoua le tête d'un air amusé avant de retrouver son sérieux. ) Tu crois que c'est... ça ?  
- Je pense qu'ils approchent plus vite que ce que l'on pensait.

Merlin se pencha sur la feuille pour noter ce qu'il y avait au tableau. Au même moment, Arthur reçu un papier sur sa table, il provenait du gorille. " Alors tu as dormi chez ton petit copain, c'était bien ? ". Arthur déplia le papier et le lit rapidement. Il releva la tête vers le gorille, le regard noir.

- Fais attention. Lança-t-il avec dédain en direction du footballeur.

Merlin releva la tête pour voir quel était le problème et préféra la baisser avec un soupir de lassitude. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une jeune femme avec de long cheveux marron clair et bouclé qu'elle avait noué d'une natte derrière la tête. Elle portait de longue botte en cuir et en laine de mouton. Elle avait un pantalon marron et un haut beige. Un manteau à fourrure sur ses épaules. Ses yeux corbeaux scrutèrent la salle de fond en comble. Son visage était froid. Le professeur se dirigea vers elle et la dévisagea de bas en haut.

- Mais ? Qui êtes vous et que venez vous faire dans ma classe mademoiselle ?  
- Je cherche quelqu'un.  
- Qui donc ?  
- Emrys. A ses mots, Merlin se leva, Arthur sur ses talons.  
- C'est bon professeur, je m'en charge.  
- Non messieurs allez vous asseoir, les cours ne sont pas terminés.

Voyant que les deux jeunes hommes n'écoutaient pas, le professeur s'énerva.

- Asseyez vous immédiatement ou vous allez faire un tour chez le proviseur !

Ils claquèrent la porte derrière eux et Merlin et ils pouvaient entendre les jurons du professeur qui hurlait sur la jeunesse. Merlin interrogea la jeune femme du regard.

- C'est moi Emrys.  
- Je sais. C'est un honneur pour moi de vous rencontrer. Ainsi que vous Arthur.  
- J'aimerais en dire autant, charmante demoiselle. Sourit bêtement Arthur. Mais qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous à Merlin ?

Après quelques secondes de réflection, Arthur reprit :

- Vous venez pour nous prévenir n'est ce pas ? A cause de ce qu'il se passe ?  
- Je suis une des premières à avoir traversé la frontière. Il faut mettre les habitants de la ville à l'abris. Tout es allé beaucoup plus vite que ce à quoi on s'attendait. Les monstres et le Malin sont presque à la frontière, d'ici ce soir on sera en guerre.  
- Ce soir ? Mais nous ne seront jamais prêt ! S'exclama Arthur. On ne va jamais y arriver. Où sont les autres ? Les gens.. comme vous.  
- Nous n'avons pas le choix Arthur ! Ils sont prêts eux et ils ne vont pas attendre que vous vous le soyez. Mes frères et mes soeurs arrivent. Nous sommes des milliers. J'ai prévenu le proviseur, tout les habitants de la ville vont venir se regrouper dans le lycée. Il est train d'appeler tout le monde. C'est le plan. Il faut donc aller le plus loin possible d'ici pendant la bataille.  
- Alors qu'est ce qu'on attend ? On a pas de temps à perdre, on doit y aller, maintenant.

Arthur se tourna vers Merlin, cherchant un peu de réconfort dans ses yeux avant de tourner les talons, suivit de la fille au cheveux clair et d'Arthur. Ils traversèrent la cours du lycée qui se remplissait petit à petit. Les gens commençaient déjà à se regrouper.

Arthur ralentit la cadence pour se placer au côté de la jeune fille.

- Au fait, vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit, comment vous vous appelez ?  
- Je m'appelle Isil, fille d'Aredhel le Grand, qui a laissé sa vie pour ouvrir le passage des ténèbres il y a des siècles de ça. Je suis une elfe. Par réflexe Arthur regarda les oreilles de la jeune femme qui était tout à fait normales. - Ce sont des préjugés que vous avez de nous. Ria-t-elle.  
- Non, pas du tout. C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude des créatures magique, pas... Dans se sens là. J'ai plutôt l'habitude de les contrebattre, soupira Arthur. Isil, c'est très jolie.  
- Merci, c'est ma mère qui a choisi ce prénom, vous la rencontrerez bientôt elle avec ma petite soeur, elles seront la dans une ou deux heures.  
- Bien, bien... Très bien, répondit nerveusement Arthur. Et qu'est ce qui nous attend pendant la bataille ? Des trolls peut-être ? Vous savez j'ai connu un troll un jour, elle s'est marié avec mon père. C'était horrible.

Arthur pouffa de rire à cette pensée, cette choses dégoûtante était devenue sa belle mère, certes pour pas longtemps mais quand même. Isil le regarda incrédule, une légère expression d'horreur sur le visage.

- Arthur, les trolls, les ogres, toutes les créatures magiques que tu combattais avant sont à nos côtés aujourd'hui. On défend quelques choses de bien plus important que nos simples différents. Le Malin veut détruire tout le monde. On se bat tous pour la même cause. Non, ce qu'on va combatte dépasse tout ce que vous pourrez jamais vous imaginer. Ce sont des monstres. Il y en a plusieurs sortes. Certains sont invisible et on ne peut se battre contre eux qu'en fermant les yeux et utilisant tout ses sens. Je préfère largement ceux qui sont invisibles. Parce que les autres provoque la nausée. Il y en a qui sont très grand et d'autre très petits mais tous en général se ressemblent. On peut les reconnaître par leur longues dents pointu, capable d'arracher les entrailles en un seul coup. Leur peau de crocodile. Leur mains puissantes. Certain ont des ailes de dragons sur leur dos. d'autre des serres d'aigles. Si on veut gagner il faut tuer le Malin, mais aucune épée mortelle, aucune arme ne peut en venir à bout. Elle baissa les yeux. Vous avez laissé votre épée sans protection chez vous? S'indigna la jeune femme.  
- Il n'allait quand même pas se trimbaler avec une lame au lycée.. pensa Merlin un peu fort.  
- Sans Excalibur nous sommes finit, si ce bon vieux Satan s'en empare, cela ne servirait même plus à rien de continuer à se battre!

Un silence pesant s'installa ensuite. Merlin demanda :

- Comment pouvons nous reconnaître le Malin ?  
- Il n'a jamais la même apparence. Mais, on le reconnait toujours une fois qu'on la en face de lui. On a un sentiment d'aigreur dans la bouche. On a cette impression de fondre de l'intérieur. Tout notre corps devient lourd. On pèse un âne mort et on ne peut plus bouger, complètement paralyser. Ceux qui se trouvent en face de lui, ne verront plus jamais quelqu'un d'autre.. du moins en général, il ne laisse personne s'enfuir. Merlin.. beaucoup disent que vous vous ressemblez plus que ce que vous pensez.  
- Le Diable et moi ? S'exclama le brun.  
- Oui... Il a peur de toi, peut-être encore plus que de cette épée. Vous êtes frère en quelque sorte.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Il.. est né de la magie elle même, tout comme toi. Il est le plus puissant sous terre. Tout comme toi ici. Il peut prendre l'apparence qu'il souhaite, tout comme toi.  
- Je ne suis pas comme lui.  
- Non, vous êtes l'opposé, ça c'est sûr. Mais il cherchera par tout les moyens de te faire tuer. Il n'osera jamais s'approcher de toi. Le Malin aime avoir le dessus. Il a l'habitude d'être le plus puissant. Mais c'est un lâche. Il ne s'approchera surement pas de toi.  
- C'est tellement rassurant, marmonna Arthur avant de relever les yeux vers Isil. Il ne touchera pas un cheveux de Merlin, je m'y engage personnellement. Allons chercher l'épée et tuer Satan.

Arthur attira Merlin contre lui, et de sa main tremblante il tapota doucement son dos. Tout les trois se mirent en route vers la maisonnette du brun, c'était là où Arthur avait laisser Excalibur. Le blond était terrifié mais le laisser peu paraître, il devait être sans peur et courageux, comme un vrai roi. " Mais que va-t-il arrivé si nous échouons ? " pensait-il, tout ses gens qui allaient mourir. Non, Arthur ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Arrivé à la maisonnette rouge, Merlin y rentra en premier et appela Helena. Au silence qui renier dans la maison, il jugeat qu'elle n'était pas là. Arthur se précipita dans la chambre du sorcier et en ressorti quelques instants après, Excalibur, plus brillante que jamais, à la main. Merlin se tourna vers Isil et lui demanda avec gentillesse.

- Pourquoi s'attaquent-ils à cette petite ville? Ils cherchent quelque chose en particulier?

- La ville est un portail qui une fois ouverte permet au deux mondes de passer d'un côté à un autre. Ils ne cherchent rien en particulier, si ce n'est le pouvoir.  
- Quel genre de pouvoirs à le Malin?  
- Les même que les tiens... je suppose. Il peut aussi contrôler les gens. En face de lui, notre corps, notre esprit, plus rien ne nous appartient.  
- Et où se trouve le champ de bataille ? Assez loin de la ville, j'espère. Aucun des habitants ne doit prendre part à cette guerre! Gronda Arthur.  
- Nous ne sommes pas stupide Arthur Pendragon, nulle peine de me parler sur ce ton. Elle posa ses mains fines sur ses tempes, retenant sa respiration. Les miens sont arrivés.  
- Comment le savez vous ? Demanda Merlin avec curiosité.  
- Je le sens. Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire à notre clairière.

Arthur fit une grimace derrière le dos d'Isil alors que celle-ci avait déjà tourner les talons pour sortir de la maison.

- Nous ne sommes pas stupide Arthur Pendragon, répéta-t-il dans une moue boudeuse. Pour qui elle se prend celle la ?

Son côté enfantin, faisait sourire Merlin, il paraissait tellement insouciant. Quelques instants et après un regard complice, les deux jeunes gens partirent sur les pas d'Isil.  
Ils avancèrent en silence. Les pensées se mélangeaient dans leur tête.


	7. La guerre commence

Septième chapitre,

- C'est ici. Déclara Isil.  
Les deux garçons se retournèrent, regardèrent à droite et à gauche.

- Il n'y a rien du tout ! S'exclama Arthur qui perdait patience.  
- Bien sûr qu'il n'y a rien, tu ne pensais quand même pas que nous allons nous montrer aux yeux de tous !

Elle étendit ses bras et écarta ses doigts. Elle récita une incantation et l'air sembla s'étirer, laissant apparaître une petite forêt derrière la forêt où ils étaient déjà.

- Venez. dit-elle brièvement. Une fois tout les trois passés, le petit déchirement dans l'air se referma.  
- Je crois que je ne m'y ferais jamais. Lança Arthur à Merlin.

Quand Arthur tourna à nouveau la tête devant lui, il aperçu toute sorte de chose. Ce qui lui sauta en premier au yeux était les trolls, qu'il reconnu de suite, une nouvelle grimace s'étira sur son visage puis laissant son regard se balader dans la petite forêt, il vu des elfes, toute sorte d'elfes. Certain était comme Isil, avec de long cheveux brun ou châtain alors que d'autre avait des cheveux d'un blond éclatant et leurs oreilles était un peu plus pointu, ce qui ne manqua pas d'intrigué le roi. Il aperçu ensuite de petites choses, minuscules et scintillante virevolter dans les airs, il tenta d'en toucher une mais elle était trop rapide pour lui, ce qui lui arracha un léger rire. Il sorti de sa rêverie par un cri de joie, il se retourna vers Isil qui avait était attaquée par une petite fille au cheveux bouclés et foncés, elle la serrait fort dans ses bras.

- ISIL ! Tu es enfin rentrée ! Les autres de veulent pas jouer avec moi. Fit-elle remarquer dans une moue boudeuse.

Isil posa ses mains sur les joues de la petite fille.

- Tu m'étonnes, tu bas tout le monde à l'épée, à la course, à... tout... Ils en ont marre de se mesurer à toi.

La jeune femme se tourna vers Arthur et Merlin.

- Je vous présente ma jeune soeur, Tinùviel.  
- Elle ne va quand même pas se battre avec nous?  
- Elle a l'âge d'être une guerrière. Vous savez, elle a qu'une dizaine d'année en âge humain.. Mais en elfe, elle a déjà presque quatre siècles.

Une femme se joignit à eux. Elle portait une robe noire qui lui arrivait en bas de ses pieds nu et un châle gris clair avec des motifs elfiques dessus, qui lui recouvrait ses cheveux noir. Quelques mèches cendrées trahissaient son âge.

- Mère.. Souffla Isil.

Elle ne prêta pas attention à sa fille et se pointa en face de Merlin.

- Emrys. Je suis heureuse de te revoir.

Le brun avait très peu de souvenirs des gens qu'il avait pu rencontrer après Camelot. Le visage de cette femme ne lui disait rien.

- Tu ne te souviens pas de qui je suis, cela ne fait rien.  
- Je devrais me souvenir ?  
- Tu ne dois rien à personne Emrys, c'est nous qui te devons tout.  
- Mère, où est Dreus ? ( La femme secoua la tête tristement ) Il est resté avec une poignée d'entre nous à la frontière pour essayer de retenir les monstres. Il n'y a aucun survivant.  
- Je peux voir son cristal ? Demanda-t-elle tristement.

La femme hocha la tête et dessina un signe dans les airs. Des millions de cristaux apparurent autour d'eux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Arthur émerveillé.  
- Ce sont les sources de vie mon garçon. Il y en a pour chaque humains, chaque plantes, chaque gnomes, chaque elfes.. Tout ce qui a un coeur à une source de vie.  
- Et ça sert à quoi au juste? Questionna Merlin qui n'avait pas bien compris.  
- Lorsque le diamant est vert, comme celui-ci, qui est le tiens. C'est que tu es en vie. Si il est noir...  
- Comment faites-vous ça ?  
- C'est un dont. Ceux qui ont le pouvoir de contrôler la source de vie ne sont pas nombreux.  
- Qui d'autre à part vous à la possibilité de la contrôler?  
- Ma descendance seulement et le Malin.

Merlin observait les cristaux qui s'évaporaient petit à petit. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui était magnifique. Il y avait un lac avec des chutes d'eaux. L'herbe était verte et parsemé de fleurs multicolores. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa empreigner de l'odeur mielleuse et savoureuse du doux parfum qui flottait dans l'air.

- Mon père avait tellement tort. A propos de tout, souffla Arthur dans un sourire en observant autour de lui. Si il voyait ce que je vois là, il aurait changé d'avis, c'est certain.

Le blond donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de Merlin avant de le contourner, il fit quelques pas à travers la forêt, les créatures magiques, elfes et autres le saluaient et s'inclinaient sur son passage, Arthur répondait en retour bien évidemment. Arrivait au lac, il s'était accrompi et avait passé un petit coup d'eau sur son visage. C'est en ce retournant qu'il aperçut la petite soeur d'Isil qui se tenait droit devant lui.

- Je m'appelle Tinùviel ! Et je suis la meilleure de toute les guerrières du monde ! S'annonça-t-elle dans un sourire enfantin mais fier.  
- Et je suis Arthur. Je suis persuadé que tu me battrais à plate de couture, sourit-il en retour.  
- Bien sûr que non ! S'écria-t-elle en plaçant ses mains devant sa bouche. Vous êtes le roi de Camelot quand même !

Merlin s'accroupit à son tour près du lac pour se rincer le visage. Il se tourna ensuite vers la fillette.

- Si Dreus et les autres ont combattu à la frontière et qu'ils n'ont pas survécu, c'est que les monstres ont du déjà franchir le portail, n'est-ce pas ?  
- La petite fille acquiça, l'air grave. Ils pourraient arriver d'une minute à l'autre !  
- Et tu es terriblement calme. Plus calme que moi, fit remarquer Arthur en secouant vaguement la tête.  
- Ils connaissent cet endroit ? Continua Merlin/  
- Non. Mais ils nous trouveront, ils nous trouve toujours... Soupira Tinùviel.  
- Tout vas bien, se passer. Merlin est le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps, il nous sauvera tous.

Arthur releva les yeux vers son ami et lui adressa un sourire presque invisible, mais qui était quand même là, lui montrant qu'il avait confiance en lui. Isil alla les rejoindre

- Tinùviel n'est pas en sucre. Une épée à la main et elle tout aussi redoutable que n'importe quel guerrier. Elle n'a pas peur. ( La petite fille baissa les yeux vers le sol. ) Tiens ta tête haute ! Tu ne dois pas montrer ta soumission, à personne. Tu m'as bien comprise?  
- Ce n'est qu'une enfant Isil... murmura Merlin.  
- Enfant ou non, ils n'auront aucune pitié. C'est exactement pareil pour eux, cela ne fait aucune différence qu'elle soit une demi-portion d'elfe. Ils la transperceront comme ils le feraient avec moi ou avec vous !

Isil tourna les talons et parti rejoindre un groupe d'elfe qui affûtait leur épée. La mère de la jeune femme alla les rejoindre. Elle mit une main sur les épaule de Tinùviel. Puis regarda les deux garçons.

- Si elle réagit comme ça, c'est parce qu'elle tient à sa soeur plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre. Si il lui arrivait malheur, elle ne s'en remettrait jamais.  
- Surtout depuis la mort de Dreus.. Rajouta la fillette.  
- Qui est ce Dreus ? Demanda finalement Merlin.  
- Isil et lui allaient bientôt se fiancer.  
- Elle est très forte. Elle ne laisse paraître aucun sentiment.  
- Le Diable se nourrit de nos peurs et de nos chagrins. Elle aura le temps de le pleurer une fois tout ça terminé, répondit d'un tont très calme la mère. En attendant, elle doit mettre son coeur de côté. Elle n'a pas le choix.  
- Ce n'est pas une raison pour traiter Tinùviel de la sorte. Ce n'est qu'une enfant à mes yeux, point barre et je ne tiens vraiment pas à ce qu'elle ce batte à nos côtés., reprit Arthur, le ton dur et tranchant alors qu'il faisait face à la mère de la petite fille. Tenez vous vraiment à ce que votre fille meure dans cette bataille ? Pas moi. Elle est trop jeune.

Tinùviel tenta de protester mais Arthur leva sa main, se qui la fit taire immédiatement.

- Je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir sa mort sur la conscience. Et peut m'importe ce que dira Isil. Reprit-il avant de se retourner vers Merlin. Dites quelques choses.  
- Arthur, faudrait-il que je te rappelle que nous étions tous sous terre ? Ma fille est née dans les entrailles du monde. Elle a grandit au milieu de ces bêtes terrifiantes. Elle a grandit au milieu de combat. Elle a vu des têtes volés sans leur corps. Elle a vu des hommes mutilés. Elle en a vu des cristaux devenu noir. Elle en a enlevé des vies. Sa lame à souvent servit à coupé le fil de la vie d'un ennemis. C'est ma fille. Je préférerai lui offrir une vie digne de ce nom. Mais c'est une princesse. Elle doit montrer l'exemple. Et tout les autres enfants seront la aussi. Ils sont entraînés pour. Ils sont nés dans le massacre et les cadavres. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour eux.  
- Très bien. Laissez donc votre fille mourir, parce que d'après ce que j'ai entendu, c'est ce qui nous attend. La mort et l'obscurité. Mais ne dite pas que je n'ai pas essayé de la protéger tant qu'il en était encore temps. Ça sera votre fardeau et non le mien.

Arthur lui lança un regard glacial avant de faire tourner l'épée entre ses doigts.

- Si on meurt Arthur Pendragon, ce sera pour une noble cause. Ce sera pour la paix. Ce sera pour la vie. C'est tout ce qui compte. Elle a autant le droit de défendre ce à quoi elle tient, que n'importe qui d'autre. Je sais ce qui m'en coute. Je sais ce qu'on risque. Nous ne sommes pas du même peuple que toi. Ici, tout le monde a la même place. Tinùviel et Isil sont ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde et je te prie de bien vouloir garder ton insolence pour toi Arthur, s'il te plait.  
- Mon insolence ? Arthur continua malgré les regards noirs de Merlin qui lui supliait d'arrêter. Alors ça c'est la meilleure, je ne suis pas venue ici pour qu'on me donne une leçon de...

Alors qu'Arthur allait continuer, un bruit sourd ce fit entendre. Puis un deuxième. Des bruits de pas. L'eau du lac se mit à trembler, formant de petites vagues. Le ciel quant à lui s'était assombri d'un coup, de gros nuage flottaient au dessus la forêt et la pluie menaçait de tomber à tout instant. Arthur poussa instinctivement la petite Tinùviel derrière lui, celle-ci avait déjà sortie son épée, elle était fine mais tranchante.

- Ils arrivent.. Chuchota-t-elle, un brin d'exitation dans la voix.

Des cris stridents se firent attendre, ce n'était en aucun cas les cris d'un humain. Arthur en eu froid dans le dos. Tout le monde était sur ses gardes, prêt à attaquer à tout moment. Arthur lança un regard à Merlin avant de resserrer ses doigts autour du manche d'Excalibur. Le passage où était passer Merlin et Arthur précédemment venait de se déchirer, laissant d'abord passer quelques ombres noires qui se déplassaient de manière fluide. Puis vint les monstres. D'un couleur verdâtre, la peau écalleuse et leur griffes acérées comme des lames de rasoirs. Leurs crocs dépassaient de leurs museaux et ils marchaient lourdement vers les guerriers, en grognant. Un homme passa finalement le portail, accompagner de petites bêtes toute aussi répugnante que les grosses. Il était grand et élégant, ses cheveux était aussi noirs que de l'encre et de même pour ses yeux, même si on pouvait voir des reflets bleu marine étincelant.

- Pour le vaincre, pour que tout ça soit terminé, il faut que tu en finisses Arthur.

Merlin baissa les yeux sur Excalibur. Arthur comprit immédiatement. Sans même réfléchir il s'élança vers le Malin, tout en sortant son épée. Isil essaya du mieux qu'elle put de le retenir mais c'était déjà trop tard. Il était en plein milieu des monstres. Son épée, qu'il serrait d'une bonne poigne. Il passa son épée derrière lui pour prendre de l'élan et la brandit au dessus du Malin pour le couper en deux. Mais lorsque celle-ci toucha son crâne, il s'évapora. Il ne restait qu'une fumé rougeâtre et grise. Merlin regarda Isil.

- Arthur a réussi ?  
- Non, Merlin, non. Le Diable est un lâche. Je voulais le retenir pour le lui dire, mais il ne m'a pas écouté. Il était certain qu'il n'allait pas venir en personne ici.

Arthur les rejoignit à reculons, en tuant deux monstres sur son passage. Une fois au côté de ses amis, Isil reprit :

- Ce n'était pas réellement lui, c'était une projection astrale.  
- Il ne va pas se montrer ? demanda Merlin.  
- Il doit être sur son trône, au fond de son trou. Il ne sortira pas.  
- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne prendrait-il pas part à cette guerre ?  
-Parce que sous terre, rien ne peut lui arriver. C'est son royaume... Même Excallibur n'y peut rien. Alors qu'ici...  
- Si il ne vient pas à nous, nous viendront à lui. Reprit Arthur en jetant un coup d'oeil à Merlin puis Isil. Mais quelqu'un doit rester ici et tuer toute ses monstruosités.

A ce moment même, le blond transperça d'une traite un monstre immonde qui foncé vers eux. Il releva la tête vers Merlin, insistant :

- Tu dois y aller, Merlin et maintenant. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous pourrons tenir, ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux.  
- Moi ? Mais comment je fais pour le faire sortir ?  
- Tu trouveras bien une solution. Après tout, c'est toi le plus malin de nous deux, dit-il en abordant un sourire en coin. Mais fait attention, surtout fait attention ! ( Il aggripa le bras de son ami ) Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelques choses.  
- En bas, nous serons un contre un. Ici vous êtes contre des milliers, c'est vous qui devez faire attention. Je t'ai déjà perdu une fois, je ne veux plus vivre sans toi.

Merlin se jeta au cou de son ami. Il sentit une main sur ses épaules, c'était la mère des deux jeunes filles.

- Nous devons y aller Merlin.  
- Vous m'accompagnez?  
- Oui, je connais cet endroit comme ma poche. On trouvera plus facilement le Malin.  
- Mordred était un adversaire bien plus coriace que ces choses là.

Arthur lâcha un rire dépourvu d'humour suivit d'une grimace, repensant à son face à face avec celui-ci, puis il ferma les yeux, serrant Merlin brièvement contre lui. " Tout ira bien, ne t'en fait pas. " murmura-t-il à l'oreille du brun. Lâchant à contre coeur Merlin, il lui fit un signe de tête avant de faire tourner Excalibur dans sa main, pointant le bout vers une dizaine de monstres s'approchant de plus en plus vite.  
Merlin et la vieille femme partirent au pas de course jusqu'à la frontière. Ils la traversèrent et s'enfoncèrent au centre des ténèbres.  
Les deux arrivèrent dans une grande salle, ou plutôt une grotte. Elle était illuminée de deux torches géantes, disposait de chaque côté d'un trône. Un trône rouge sang et ornée d'or. L'homme qui s'était évaporé quelques temps avant était assis dessus, paisiblement. Il était très mince et très élégant, alors que ses cheveux en bataille, laisser quelques mèches tomber sur son front. Quand il releva la tête, ses yeux noir de jet croisa ceux de Merlin puis de la vieille femme ; il sourit alors du coin des lèvres.

- Bienvenue. Je vous attendais.

Sa voix était glaciale mais une pointe d'arrogance se faisait sentir. Il se leva d'un bond et fit une révérence d'une manière exagérer.

- Il serait temps que je me présente, n'est ce pas ? Certain me nomme Lucifer, ou encore le Diable. Mais je crois que vous me connaissez mieux sous le nom du Malin. Ce que je trouve grotesque ! Et mes très cher amis, vous vous trouvez dans mon royaume. Rajouta le jeune homme en ouvrant grand les bras.  
- Nous ne sommes pas amis, protesta Merlin.

Il se retourna vers la vieille femme. Celle-ci ne bougeait pas.

- Que lui avez-vous fait ? S'exclama le jeune sorcier.

Le rire qui sortit de la bouche du Malin glaça le sang de Merlin qui se sentit vasiller.

- Je n'y peux rien, je fais souvent cet effet aux gens! Ils finissent tous paralyser en ma présence. Il faut dire que j'ai un charme fou.  
- Faites quelque chose, sinon...  
- Sinon quoi ? Je ne peux rien pour elle, elle va mourir à petit feu. Merlin se tourna vers la vieille femme.  
- Vous m'entendez ? Ne me laissez pas, j'ai besoin de vous.  
- Tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide Merlin, arriva-t-elle à souffler. ( Elle perdit l'équilibre et s'écroula sur le sol. ) Je savais que n'allais pas survivre face à lui.  
- Pourquoi m'avez vous accompagné alors ?  
- Ma vie est compté depuis un bon moment. Mais je me devais de venir.

Le Malin les interrompit.

- Faites comme si j'étais pas là surtout. Je vais m'asseoir sur mon trône et Merlin tu viendras me trouver quand tu auras cinq minutes.  
- LA FERME! s'écria le brun et il se retourna vers la reine mourante. Pourquoi vous deviez vous venir, on a pas eu tant de mal que ça à le trouver.

La vieille femme lui demanda de se pencher et elle lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- Mon sacrifice était magique. Grâce à lui, lorsque tu parviendras à faire sortir le Malin, il ne pourra plus paralyser pers...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Son coeur avait rendu son dernier battement. Merlin se retourna vers le Malin, qui mettait du vernis noir sur ses ongles. La bouche en coeur, il finit par relever les yeux vers le brun en croisant les jambes et s'exclama joyeusement :

- Enfin ! Cette vieille folle commençait à me courir sur le haricot. Mais peu importe. Conclu-t-il en gesticulant ses mains. Nous voilà tout les deux, Emrys. J'attend ce moment depuis tellement longtemps si tu savais, et j'ai eue du mal à te trouver, mais te voilà devant moi. Tu es venu tout seul te jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Le Malin lâcha un autre rire, un rire qui semblait joyeux mais qui ne l'était vraiment pas. Un rire sadique, voilà ce que c'était. Il finit par regarder autour de Merlin, puis haussa les épaules.

- Mais où est donc ton roi, Emrys ? Il t'a laissé seul, une fois de plus. Reprit-il, insistant bien sur les derniers mots.

La respiration de Merlin s'accélérât ce qui valu au Malin un sourire de plaisir. "Il se nourrit des mauvaises pensées, de tes peurs, de tes chagrins, de tout ce qui est mal en toi. Restes fort." Pensa Merlin.

- Il ne m'a jamais laissé seul, il a toujours été en moi, nous sommes les deux faces d'une même pièce.  
- Il t'a laissé seul, errant pendant des milliers d'années. Tu aurais donné ta vie pour lui et il ne s'est pas même battu pour rester en vie comme il le prétend, il t'a laissé te noyer dans ton chagrin. Oh oui, ton chagrin est immense et tu ne peux pas le nier, Merlin. Dit-il d'un ton tranchant.

Le Malin s'approcha de Merlin et toucha sa joue. Le brun sentit une décharge brûlante et tout se mélangea dans sa tête. Il était maintenant près d'un lac. Il se voyait en train de pleurer. Il fixait son ami dans la barque. Des larmes ruisselants sur son visage. Sa gorge serré, son coeur noyé dans un chagrin inconsolable. Il regardait disparaitre celui qui était plus important que n'importe qui à ses yeux. Il était seul maintenant, il était seul.

- Non ! Arrêtez !

Merlin le revoyait pensé sur son roi. " Tout ce que tu as fais, je le sais maintenant. Pour moi, pour Camelot, pour le royaume que tu m'as aidé à construire." "Vous aurez réussi sans moi." "Peut-être." il voyait le sourire d'Arthur à ce moment là, il comprenait clairement maintenant que ça voulait dire " Ne soit pas idiot Merlin, je serai mort il y a bien longtemps sans toi, je n'aurai rien pu construire du tout. Je te dois tellement." Ils se regardaient dans les yeux. " J'aimerai te dire quelque chose que je ne t'ai jamais dis avant... Merci." Le Malin se détacha, un regard furieux transperça celui de Merlin. Mais un visage amusé se forma de nouveau sur son visage.  
D'un signe vague de la main, le Malin fit disparaître le décors pour laisser place à la salle du trône. Gueneviere était là, au côté de Merlin qui la serrait fort dans ses bras. " Je n'ai rien pu faire ! Je suis tellement désolé... Tellement. " lâcha le brun dans un sanglot. " Tu as fais tout ce que tu as pu Merlin. Je ne t'en veux pas.. " Rétorqua la jeune femme, les larmes roulant abondamment sur ses joues.

- MENSONGE. S'écria le jeune homme au cheveux noir. Elle n'a jamais pu te le pardonner, au fond. Elle l'aimait tellement et tu n'as même pas pu le lui ramener en vie.  
- Ca suffit.. Ce n'est pas la vérité ! Répondit Merlin, le souffle court.  
- Ce n'est pas la vérité ? Répéta le Malin. Qu'est-ce qui est vrai pour toi ?

Merlin vit Guinevere arriver vers lui. Elle s'adressait vraiment à lui d'un ton tranchant.

- Je te faisais confiance Merlin. Je n'ai pas pu lui dire au revoir. Si c'était pour ne pas le sauver, tu aurais du me le ramener ! J'aurai passé mes derniers moments avec lui. Au lieu de ça, j'ai du vivre sans lui. Tu me l'a arraché, c'est de ta faute Merlin !  
- Non Guinevere ce n'est pas de ma faute. Ce n'est pas vraiment toi. - Si je suis vraiment là.  
- J'ai perdu un ami moi aussi. Si je l'avais ramené, sans n'avoir rien tenté, celà n'aurait pas été mieux. Il a eu des funérailles. Il a reposé en paix. Souviens toi de tout ce que vous avez vécu ensemble. Rappelles-toi lorsque tu l'as embrassé pour rompre le sortilège qui le faisait être amoureux de Lady Viviane. Rappelle-toi de toute les fois où tu as gouté à ses lèvres. C'est plus fort que tout...

Guinevere tourna la tête et une nouvelle scène se déroula sous ses yeux. Le blond était en face d'elle, il tendait ses mains vers la jeune femme. " Tu te souviens ce que tu m'as répondu lorsque je t'ai demandé de m'épouser? Tu m'as répondu ' de tout mon coeur..' De tout mon coeur. De tout mon coeur...'" Elle se retourna vers Merlin, les larmes aux yeux puis elle lui sourit.

- Merlin...

Elle s'évapora. Le Malin poussa un cri de colère et de nouveaux paysages s'offrit au deux jeunes gens, ils défilaient rapidement devant leurs yeux mais montraient toujours la même choses, Merlin, seul ; avec toujours ce même air triste et exténuer sur le visage. Lucifer se tourna vers le brun et enfonça soudainement ses long doigts crochu contre son coeur, ce qui fit tomber le jeune sorcier à genoux dans un cri de douleur.

- Rappelle toi, cette peine que tu as ressenti pendant toute ses années avant Aithusa te donne l'opportunité de tout recommencer. Rappelle toi Emrys ! Hurla le Malin, les dents serrer. Cette solitude, que tu ressentiras à nouveau quand ton cher Roi périra de mes mains !  
- Ce sera toi qui périras de ses mains !

Merlin essayait de résister mais il ne pouvait pas. Il en avait pas la force. Il se voyait, dans ce palais où tout lui rappelais son ami perdu. Il se revoyait la journée essayant de ravaler ses larmes et le soir craquer. Il se revoyait aux funérailles de Gaïus. Puis de sa mère. On l'avait abandonné. Tout le monde. Lui il était condamné à rester sur terre et voir tous ceux à qui il tenait disparaitre autour de lui. Tout le monde l'a quitté. Arthur le premier. Arthur est parti, le laissant...

- Non ! S'écria Merlin. C'est ce que tu veux.. Tu es en train de gagner ! Avec Arthur nous nous sommes retrouvés et nous avons réussi à reconstruire notre amitié, nous avons tout repris là où nous l'avons quitté ensuite. Vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que c'est plus fort... Ce qu'il y a entre nous est plus fort que tout pouvoirs. Et tu le sais. Tout les regards que nous nous échangions depuis mon arrivé à Camelot. Toute les fois où nous nous sommes appelés 'Ami' alors qu'on en avait pas le droit. Toute les fois où on s'est sauvé. As-tu quelqu'un avec qui partager une amitié aussi forte? Non. Tu es triste, tu fais celui qui est heureux, tu veux me faire me morfondre, mais c'est toi qui devrait pleurer. Regarde-toi, j'ai peut-être été seul, mais aujourd'hui j'ai retrouvé celui qui m'importait plus que n'importe qui. Je regarde autour de moi et qu'est ce que je vois? Rien! Exactement, rien! Cette pièce est aussi vide que ton coeur.


	8. Est-ce vraiment terminé ?

**Huitième chapitre.**

Plus rien ne semblait pouvoir atteindre Merlin qui se montrait plus fort que ce que le Malin avait prévu. Furieux, le Diable poussa un hurlement de rage. Un cri perçant et glacial qui fit frissonner le jeune sorcier. Très vite, il se rendit vite compte que ce n'était pas seulement lui qui tremblait, mais les murs de la grotte aussi. Et une puissante vibration, qui faisait dégringoler des morceaux du plafond. De la poussière et de la roche volaient dans tout les sens. Merlin était obligé de couvrir son visage pour éviter d'être blessé. L'espace d'un instant, le calme et le silence étaient revenu. Mais ce fut de courte durée. Un lourd craquement surgit, il provenait du fond de la pièce et se rapprochait de plus en plus. Inquiet, Merlin se retourna là où le cors de la reine des elfes se trouvait. Mais, elle avait disparu. Merlin secoua la tête, prit par la surprise. La grotte s'écroulait petit à petit et le brun n'eut pas d'autre choix que de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il espérait que le Malin le suive. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. L'homme au cheveux noir de jais se lança à la poursuite du sorcier dans les couloirs interminables des profondeurs de la terre. On pouvait entendre ses chaussures claquer froidement contre le sol. Sans l'aide de la Reine, Merlin était un peu perdu, tout ses tunnels se ressemblait. Il ne devait pas se laisser distancer. Il courait, hors d'haleine. Il ne s'arrêtait pas. Il allait tout droit, comme on dit « tout les chemins mènent à Rome » avec un peu de chance, la sortie était par la. Il devait rejoindre le portail. Éblouie par une lumière, le jeune sorcier savait qu'il venait enfin de trouver la sortie. Il se retrouva sur un champ de bataille sanglant et remplit de cadavres de monstres et d'humains.  
Une fois le Malin dehors lui aussi, Merlin se cacha derrière un rochet, pendant que son ennemi continuait. Le brun se mit en face de la frontière et jeta un sort pour la refermer.

- Arrêtes ça! Cria Isil.

Surpris Merlin se retourna vers elle.

- Mais enfin, si je ne referme pas le portail, il va y retourner.  
- Oui mais... Si tu fermes le portail, les monstres ne pourront jamais rentrer chez eux.  
- Et alors? On doit les tuer de toute façon, alors qu'elle importance.  
- Ils sont différents mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on doit tous les tuer. Ils obéissent à leur maître. Si ça ne tenait qu'à eux, ils ne seraient pas là. Ils aiment boire et faire la fête. Ils n'aiment pas se mélanger aux humains qu'ils trouvent ignobles. Cela fait des siècles qu'ils se battent contre nous et ils en ont assez. Pendant longtemps, ma mère espérait que leur peuple se révolte, mais ils sont bien trop soumis. Ils idolâtrent tellement le Diable... Une fois le Malin tué, on les autorisera à retourner chez eux et on les enfermera une bonne fois pour toute. Mais.. Où est ma mère ?

Merlin tilta, un voile de tristesse s'installa sur son visage, cherchant les mots avec précaution.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Isil... Je n'ai rien pu faire... Elle a été pétrifié par le pouvoir du Malin, elle n'a pas survécu. J'ai voulu remonter son corps, mais il n'y étais plus...

La jeune femme semblait profondément choquée et attristée. Les yeux humide, elle leva une main au dessus de sa tête et dessina de brèves vagues. Les cristaux apparurent. Elle regarda un instant le cristal de sa mère, devenu noir.  
- Elle a rejoint son cristal, elle est libre maintenant. Je suis officiellement la reine des elfes.  
- Je dois vous appeler "votre grâce?" souri-t-il gentiment avec un petit sourire maladroit mais bien intentionné.  
- Je suis toujours la même. Être reine chez les elfes, ne signifie pas la même chose que ça l'est pour Arthur par exemple. Une reine elfe se doit d'être sage et à l'écoute de son peuple. Elle prend des décisions importantes et un jour, elle sait qu'elle devra mourir pour une cause juste.  
- Tu n'as pas peur ?  
- Non, trancha-t-elle en ravalant un sanglot. Allons rejoindre Arthur maintenant..

Pendant ce temps, Arthur combattait comme il ne l'avait jamais fais. Il faisait tout pour protéger la jeune Tinùviel même si celle-ci se défendait très bien, son épée avait beau être fine, elle était tranchante comme une lame de rasoir. Ils étaient tout les deux cachés derrière un arbre, reprenant leurs souffles.  
- On fait une bonne équipe, tu ne trouves pas ? Lança Arthur.  
- Oh oui ! ria la petite fille malgré la fatigue qui se faisait sentir sur son visage.  
- Où est ta sœur ? Nous n'allons pas tenir encore très longtemps !  
Tout les deux étaient exténués, ils n'avaient pratiquement pas eue de répit mais Arthur le montrait moins que la brunette. Le Roi cherchait Isil des yeux et finit par la trouver, il croisa le regard de son vieil ami et un grand sourire apparu sur son visage. Il prit la main de Tinùviel et l'entraîna avec lui vers Merlin et Isil, tranchant un des énormes monstres, de son épée, au passage.  
- Tu vas bien ?! S'exclama Arthur en scrutant le brun du regard. Tu n'as rien ?  
- Ca va Arthur je suis en un seul morceau ne t'inquiète pas. Merlin posa une main sur le bras de son ami, une manière pour lui de le rassurer.  
- Super. Souffla de soulagement le blond avant de sourire faiblement. Quand est-il du Malin ? Où est-il ?

Merlin se tourna vers Isil qui avait la tête ailleurs. La tête baissé la jeune femme était de plus en plus pâle. Tinùviel s'approcha de sa sœur avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

-Je sais ce qui s'est passé, j'ai vu son cristal Isil. On doit réussir, pour elle.

La jeune femme hocha la tête avant de serrer sa sœur un peu plus fort dans ses bras tremblant. Isil offrit un faible sourire à Arthur avant de lui expliquer qu'elle avait vu le Malin se diriger vers les montres. Arthur hocha la tête, d'un air compatissant puis se tourna vers son ami, lui adressant son plus beau sourire.  
- Allons tuer Satan, veux-tu ? Dit-il de son air effronté.  
Comme à son habitude, il fit tourner le manche d'Excalibur entre ses doigts et pointa la lame de l'épée devant lui, près à attaquer. Il avança prudemment dans les bois sombres, talonné par Merlin, Isil et la petite Tinùviel. Merlin, Arthur et les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers les créatures. C'est dans une grimace que Tinùviel lâcha :

- Il faut foncer, Arthur doit arriver jusqu'au Malin qui se trouve là-bas derrière !  
- Si on fonce tête baissé on est morte avant même d'avoir eu le temps de dire "Excallibur", braya Isil.  
- Que proposes-tu toi qui est si intelligente?

Isil lança un regard noir à sa soeur avant d'établir son plan. On avance dos à dos pour se protéger les uns des autres. On avance doucement mais sûrement. Personne ne trouva de quoi objecter.

Arthur se mit dos à dos à celui d'Isil et Merlin fit la même chose avec la petite fille. Arthur et Isil tuèrent en même temps des monstres courant droit vers eux, leur griffes en leur direction.

- Je suis sûre que tenir une épée vous manquez sire. Plaisanta Isil.  
- Évidemment ! Il était temps qu'elle revienne à moi. Et vous, votre Majesté, préférez vous les épées ou autres ? Répondit Arthur d'un air taquin, tranchant la tête d'un monstre, d'une traite.

Merlin ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil à Arthur. Une pointe de jalousie se forma sur son visage lorsqu'il le vit rire aux éclats avec Isil. Le blond tourna la tête et rencontra les yeux du jeune sorcier. Ils restèrent un instant sans bouger, se fixant calmement. Arthur baissa les yeux sur les lèvres de Merlin, puis sur son torse. Il regarda ensuite de nouveau dans les yeux, en affichant un faible sourire. Merlin n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça. Il était attiré par se regard si poignant. Le cri d'une fillette le fit sortir de ses pensées.

- Merlin ! Arthur ! Il faut avancer qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- On arrive. Répondit Arthur en se raclant la gorge, ne lâchant pas Merlin du regard. Deux minutes !

Le souverain jeta un coup d'œil au deux jeunes femmes, qui pendant ce temps s'occuper de quelques monstres et il se rapprocha du jeune sorcier, lui murmurant à l'oreille.

- J'ai cru qu'il t'était arriver quelque chose. T'en as mis du temps à sortir de là ! Qu'est ce qui c'est passer ?

- Continuons d'avancer, murmura Merlin en s'approchant d'Arthur. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de parler de ça. Les lèvres du blond étaient presque posé sur son coup. Il sentait son souffle, ce qui le fit frissonné. Il pivota sa tête, son visage n'était seulement à quelques centimètres de celui de son ancien roi.

- Dos à dos ? Reprit Merlin.

Le blond secoua légèrement la tête pour remettre ses idées en place. Tout ce bousculait dans sa tête. Il reprit son souffle avant de se tourner pour coller son dos à celui du jeune sorcier. Les muscles de Merlin se contractèrent par se contact, ce qui lui coupa la respiration.

- En avant ! Cria Merlin. Ses yeux clairs prirent une apparence dorés, il leva la main devant lui et tua une affreuse créature qui se dirigeait vers eux en un grognement féroce.

- Et bien, continua Merlin, c'est que sous terre je ne m'amusais pas.

- Tu es l'homme le plus surprenant que j'ai jamais rencontré, Merlin.

Le blond ricana nerveusement tout en avançant en même temps que son jeune ami, et en se replaçant au niveau de Isil et Tinùviel. Ils avancèrent tout les quatre dans la sombre forêt. Isil, tout comme Merlin pouvait le sentir, le Malin n'était plus très loin. Tout était devenu calme. Un épais brouillard était apparut au sol. La petite fille était inquiète, malgré sa sœur qui lui répétait d'être forte et de garder la tête haute.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a près de l'arbre ? Demanda Merlin en désignant un gros chêne.

Il s'approcha malgré le regard désapprobateur d'Arthur.

- Ce sont des cadavres Merlin, c'est normal nous sommes en guerre !

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

- Quoi ?

- Ce sont des humains.

- Comme ça ? Je pensais qu'ils étaient tous à l'abri...

Merlin se pencha sur les corps sans vie. Il y avait un homme et une femme. Merlin était sûr de les avoir déjà vu quelque part. L'homme avait été éventré et la jeune femme, avait la gorge ouverte. Ils étaient l'un contre l'autre, main dans la main. Ils tenaient fermement un revolver de leur autre main.

- Ce sont deux policiers qui nous ont arrêté au lycée. Ils ont du nous suivre.

- Peu importe Merlin, c'est malheureux mais nous n'avons pas le temps de nous attarder. Rejoins nous !

Merlin sentit la main d'Arthur dans son dos, le blond la fit descendre sur ses flancs ce qui fit frissonner Merlin. Arthur serra ses doigts sur le t-shirt de Merlin, comme s'il ne voulait plus jamais rompre quelconque contact.

- Arthur... souffla Merlin. Si jamais il devait m'arriver quelque chose, promettait moi... d'être heureux...

La ferme, idiot. Il ne t'arrivera rien tant que tu seras à mes côtés, répondit Arthur.

Le grand blond resserra son étreinte et plongea son regard dans les yeux bleu du sorcier.

- Toi, promet moi que tu ne feras rien de stupide.

- Cela dépendra des circonstances. Je donnerai ma vie pour sauver la tienne. Ça a toujours été le cas, et tu le sais très bien. Je ne peux pas promettre ça.

- Peu importe les circonstances. Bon sang, Merlin ! Quand comprendra-tu que... Que... Balbuta Arthur. Que je n'ai pas envie de te perdre, reprit-il en murmurant, les yeux river au sol.

- Des valets il n'en manque pas alors qu'il n'y a qu'un seul roi ! S'emporta Merlin avant de se rendre compte de ce qui venait de dire. Il soupira, il en avait presque oublié qu'ils étaient des milliers d'années de leur ancienne vie.

- Mais pour rien au monde je ne voudrais d'un autre valet.

Arthur remonta sa main dans le creux du cou de Merlin puis la fit glisser sur son épaule, la pressant tendrement dans un sourire. Le hurlement de Tinuviel fit sortir les deux hommes de leur penser. Deux monstres venaient de se laisser tomber d'un arbre, pour planter leur griffe dans le ventre d'Isil. La petite fille trancha d'un coup d'épée, les têtes abominables des deux montres. Elle regarda sa soeur gisant à ses pieds. Elle se laissa glisser sur elle en pleurant.

- Viens petite, s'écria Merlin en la tirant, on ne doit pas rester la. Je suis désolée, vraiment désolée.

Le Malin apparut au loin, accompagné de monstres plus horribles les uns que les autres. Pris d'une colère incontrôlable, la petite fille arrache Excallibur des mains d'Arthur et se jeta à la poursuite du Malin, Merlin et Arthur sur ses talons, la suppliant de s'arrêter. Le Malin eu juste besoin de tendre la main vers Tinuviel et elle courrait maintenant dans le vide, rugissant et grognant comme un chien à qui on venait de voler son plus bel os.

- Vous avez tué ma mère. Vous avez tué ma sœur. Vous avez tué mes amis, mes semblables ! Je vais vous le faire payer ! Mais vous user de vos pouvoirs, vous êtes un lâche, laissez moi venir vous combattre ! Donnez moi une chance de vous tailler la gorge !

- Ma pauvre petite. Je te rends service en faisant ça. Tu ne tiendrais pas une seule minute face à moi. Faudrait-il que je te rappelle qui je suis ? Faudrait-il que je te rappelle qui tu es ? Tu es personne. Ta sœur était quelqu'un et elle est morte. Tu n'as aucun pouvoir à part celui de faire apparaître tes petits cristaux, tu iras pas loin à moins de me les lancer dessus un par un..

Son rire aigu et strident fit grimacer Tinuviel qui s'agitait encore plus. Elle s'arrêta net, se retournant vers Arthur pour lui lancer son épée. Elle baissa la tête en suite, se résignant.

Arthur rattrapa Excallibur au vol et s'avança avec courage vers le Malin, l'air plus dur et fermer que jamais. Laissant Merlin derrière lui.

- Je suis Arthur Pendragon, Roi de Camelot. Vous n'avez rien à faire sur ces terres, repartez d'où vous venez, vous avez déjà fait assez de dégâts comme ça.  
- Oh, mais je sais qui vous êtes, votre Altesse. Ricana le Malin dans une courbette théâtrale. Je pense que nous sommes très bien installés ici et que nous n'avons aucune intention de partir. Il y a tellement de viande fraîche pour mes amis !  
- Je ne laisserais pas vos crimes impunis.  
- Et que comptez vous faire, mon cher Arthur ? Roi sans royaume. Vous n'êtes personne et vous ne pouvez rien faire contre moi.

Laissant Arthur avec le Malin, Tinuviel le contourna en faisant signe à Merlin pour qu'il la suive.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Ou tu vas? demanda le brun avec curiosité. On ne peut pas laisser Arthur.

- On va faire diversion, j'ai un plan. J'ai laissé le Malin faire. Il croit avoir le dessus sur moi. Mais je suis la reine maintenant. Il m'a fait comprendre quelque chose en voulant m'intimider. Je n'avais pas encore de pouvoir, mais maintenant, je suis la plus puissante de toute les elfes! Même si je suis aussi la plus jeune. J'espère qu'Arthur comprendra..

- Qu'il comprenne quoi? demanda Merlin qui avait du mal à suivre.

- Et bien, je vais lancer une puissante attaque, pour que le Malin me regarde. A ce moment la, il faut qu'il se jette sur lui et qu'il loge Excallibur dans son coeur.

Le brun se doutait de quelque chose. Il sentait que même s'ils arrivaient à détruire le Malin, tout ne serait pas terminé. Arthur jeta un discret coup d'oeil autour de lui, remarquant l'absence de son fidèle ami. " Pas si fidèle que ça. " Pensa-t-il l'espace d'un instant avant de sourire légèrement, comprenant que Merlin n'était sûrement pas très loin.

- Qu'est ce qui te fais sourire, petit roi ? Demanda l'homme au cheveux couleur de jais, sans grand intérêt.  
- Le fait que tu me sous-estime tellement.  
- Tu n'es qu'un microbe pour moi, tu serais déjà mort si je l'avais voulu ! S'énerva le Malin.

Merlin et Tinuviel se cachèrent derrière un arbre. Leur absence sembla l'espace d'un instant inquiéter le Malin qui se retourna et fouilla les alentours de ses yeux perçants. "Ou sont tes amis?"

Arthur lança à son tour un coup d'oeil derrière lui et déglutit silencieusement, avant de reposer son regard sur l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Tout ça c'est entre toi et moi, répondit le Roi.

- Oui tu as bien raison. Ils doivent être trop lâches. Ça ne te fait rien d'avoir un moins que rien comme serviteurt? Un homme qui est aller jusqu'à te mentir, il s'est foutu de toi pendant tout ce temps. Alors que tu lui offrais toute ta confiance. Il s'est joué de toi, jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Il t'a laissé périr, sans pouvoir te sauver. Tout ça pour quoi? Pour te dire un instant avant qu'il était un sorcier. Il en a profité, au moment ou il savait que tu étais trop faible pour le faire tuer. Il avait l'avantage. Sans ça, jamais il ne l'aurait avoué. Ça fait quoi d'être prit pour un imbécile à ce point là? Il devait savoir que tu n'allais pas survivre, il n'aurait pas risqué d'avouer son précieux secret si ce n'était pas le cas.

- Merlin est mon ami avant d'être mon serviteur! Hurla presque le blond en levant son épée vers le Malin. Il n'est pas un lâche et encore moins un traître ! Si il avait voulu me tuer, il aurait laissé cette dague me transpercer, il y a des années. Alors qu'en ce temps là il me détestait au plus haut point. J'étais si arrogant. Merlin n'a jamais profité de moi, tu m'entends ? Jamais. Alors garde tes mensonges pour toi, Monstre.

Le malin laissa une profonde grimace se fondre sur son visage. "Merlin n'est pas mon serviteur, il est mon ami" se moqua-t-il. Un ami pour qui tu as des sentiments, c'est clair. C'est ce qui t'aveugle bougre de royal idiot. Tu lui pardonnerais n'importe qu'elle injure. Tu lui confirais chaque mots et maux. Tu donnerais ta vie sans une ombre d'hésitation et lui n'avait pas confiance en toi. Ce n'est pas de l'amitié Arthur. C'est de la crainte. Penses-tu vraiment que si c'était ton ami, comme tu aimes si bien le dire, il aurait peur de toi ?

Arthur fronça les sourcils, se perdant quelques instants dans ses pensées. Merlin avait-il vraiment peur de lui ? Peut-être qu'il le cachait bien. Le blond se souvenait parfaitement de toute les fois où le jeune sorcier l'avait appelé " Crétin. "  
Il sourit légèrement avant de reprendre ses esprits :

- C'est faux. Merlin ne m'a jamais craint ! Il a toujours été le seul du royaume à me tenir tête.

Le Malin étala un large sourire qui fit frissonner Arthur de tout son être.

- Tu as raison, c'est vrai après tout il ne te craignait pas. C'est pour ça qu'il s'est bien gardé de te dire qu'il avait de la magie. Qu'il n'était pas aussi idiot que ce qu'il laissait penser. Non, tu as raison. S'il t'avait dis son secret, tu l'aurais accepté. Tu ne l'aurais pas fais tranché sa gorge ou forcé à l'exil. Laisse moi rire.

- Après tout, je suis le Roi et je fais ce qu'il me chante. Merlin n'aurait jamais été une menace pour mon royaume.

- Tout les sorciers et créatures magiques qu'Uther et toi avait fait tué n'étaient pas toute une menace pour vos petites fesses. Pourtant elles n'ont pas eu une seule chance. Est-ce normal? Je ne crois pas. Le sang d'innocent que tu as sur tes mains, sont tout aussi important que celui que j'ai sur les miennes!

Arthur avança d'un pas, tenant fermement le manche d'Excalibur dans sa main et plaça le tranchant de l'épée contre le cou du Mâlin, d'un geste rapide et délicat.

A ce contact glacial le malin eu un mouvement de recul. Excalibur semblait tout à coup peser cent fois plus que son poids initial. Le blond laissa tomber ses bras, comme une ancre jetée à la mer. Le Malin écarta ses doigts vernis. Merlin se tourna vers Tinuviel, c'était le moment. Il hocha la tête en sa direction.

- Quod potentiae egredietur. Tamen furor succumbere. Ego sum fortissimus. Quod ad mortem vincit mundum, s'écria tinuviel.

Il y avait tellement de rage dans sa voix que Merlin se demanda l'espace d'un instant si c'était la fillette qu'il avait devant lui il y a quelques minutes. Ses mains, qu'elle tenait droit devant elle, tremblaient. Un puissant torrent s'élança vers le Malin qui perdit l'équilibre. Excalibur retrouva son poids normal.

Arthur secoua vivement la tête en grimaçant et se remis à toute allure sur ses deux pieds. Il comprit que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Tenant fermement Exalibur de ses deux mains, il se jeta sans aucune hésitation sur le Malin. La pointe de la lame vint se planter dans la poitrine de l'homme au cheveux noir de jais, embrochant son coeur avant de ressortir de l'autre côté. Le blond recula de quelques pas, lâchant le manche de l'épée alors que le Diable poussa un cri de surprise en ouvrant de grand yeux. Il suffoquait. La mort lui caressait l'échine.

Le Malin posa une main sur sa plaie. Il observait le sang qui coulait entre ses doigts. Merlin et Tinuviel retenaient leur souffle à l'arrière, se demandant si ça avait marché. Arthur fixait le Malin agonisant. Mais le blond fut surpris par le visage du Monstre. Un rictus se forma à la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Je ne vais pas être le dernier à mourir. Il me suivra. Moi mort, il ne plus vivre à cette époque. Arthur fronça les sourcils, visiblement il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

- Si Merlin ne retourne pas dans le passé, il mourra. Le Malin tomba sur le sol, avant de fermer les yeux.

- Rien n'arrivera à Merlin. Lâcha Arthur avec dédain, retirant Excalibur de la poitrine du Malin d'un geste brusque.

Les derniers mots de ce Monstre raisonnait encore dans la tête du blond. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de perdre Merlin. Il observa le sang couler sur la lame de son épée avant de relever les yeux vers son jeune ami et Tinuviel, leur adressant un petit sourire forcé.

Merlin laissa éclater sa joie en un rire sincère. Il s'élança vers Arthur qu'il serra dans ses bras sans douceur.

- On en a terminé avec toute cette histoire!

- Pas vraiment Merlin, souffla la fillette en lui tapotant l'épaule. Il faut que les monstres retournent chez eux maintenant. Il faut les enfermer une bonne fois pour toute. Qu'ils remettent jamais plus les pieds dans notre monde. Merlin inclina légèrement la tête.

- Je m'en occupe, assura-t-il, ce ne doit pas être compliqué. A les regarder, ils n'attendent que ça. Cela me prendra quelques minutes. Tinuviel le remercia et tourna la tête vers Arthur qu'elle trouva plongé dans ses pensées.

- Que ce passe-t-il Arthur ? Tu m'as l'air bien pensif. Quelque chose te préoccupe je peux le sentir. On en a pas terminé avec les problèmes, pas vrai ?

- Non, en effet. Nous devons retourner dans notre époque. Je dois retrouver mon royaume et Merlin... Eh bien, Merlin doit rester avec moi. Il doit rentrer avec moi.. Répéta-il dans un souffle paniquer.

Tinuviel s'essaya sur un muret, Arthur fit de même. Elle posa ses petites mains sur celle du blond.

- Je n'ai pas bien compris.

- Ce Monstre m'a dit que si Merlin restait dans cette époque, il allait mourir. Et je ne veux pas prendre ce risque, tu comprends ? Nous devons rentrer chez nous. A Camelot, quand j'étais encore Roi. Soupira Arthur en baissant les yeux vers la petite fille.

Tinuviel hocha la tête lentement, faisant mine de réfléchir.

- Je dois pouvoir trouver un moyen de vous faire rentrer. J'espère que Merlin tiendra le coup assez longtemps pour me laisser trouver une solution.

- Une solution à quoi? Demanda Merlin qui se trouvait derrière eux.

- Rentrer, Merlin. Répondit Arthur d'un ton ferme. Nous devons rentrer à Camelot, tu avais raison ceci n'est pas notre époque.

Merlin ne put s'empêcher de sourire, mais il fut d'un coup parcourut de sueurs froides dans son dos. Il perdit l'équilibre et tomba dans les bras d'Arthur, frôlant de peu le muret de sa tête.

- Je n'ai plus de force. Comme si mon énergie venait d'être vidée. Merlin ne pouvait plus tenir debout. Le simple fait de respirer devenait un supplice.

- Le Malin avait donc dit la vérité... Allonge-le Arthur et reste à ses côtés, je vais chercher un moyen de vous faire rentrer.


End file.
